


Mpreg - Ballum

by orphan_account



Category: Ballum, EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, F/M, Fat Shaming, Hurt & Comfort, Insecurity, Kidnapped, Labour, M/M, Meningitis scare, Mental Health Issues, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Multi, Multi - chapter, Pregnancy, Soft dad, Soulmates to strangers to lovers, Suicidal Thoughts, Traumatising labour, funny moments, hostage, mentions of stillbirth, soft & fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 18,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Comment requests for Mpreg one shots on this fic and not on my “ Ballum One Shots “ please.Or;#19 - Ben & Callum are best mates. One night they get really drunk & sleep together and now Ben is 3 months pregnant. Will Callum tell Whitney or will he stay in the closet?
Relationships: Ben Mitchell & Callum ‘Halfway ‘ Highway, Ben Mitchell/Lexi Pearce
Comments: 146
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Since the high demand of requests for Mpregs on my “ Ballum One Shots. “ I have made a new fic, just for Mpregs!  
> I didn’t want my other Ballum fic to be turned into pregnancy chapters. So I hope ppl enjoy having a Ballum Mpreg fic. 
> 
> A personal note. I don’t typically mind Mpregs ( not against them ) so I hope ppl dont judge me for writing them? 
> 
> For Violetta x

Ben and Callum have been rock solid ( not just in the bedroom ) since Ben has been opening up to him about his deafness. He has talked about his struggles ( which has been a very big matter of exposing his weaknesses ) but Callum didn’t make him feel small, didn’t mock or laugh. Callum was understandable, listened to Ben when he ranted and self loathed. Which has made them stronger with the positive communication. 

Not only that, Jay & Lola have worked through their own problems and now all four of them have become closer. To even agreeing & having double date nights and hanging out with each other. 

Sitting in The Vic with Lola & Jay on the seats whilst the gay couple sit in the long leather booth. Callum proudly stroking Ben’s 5 month bump as their little boy lays within Ben. He, they, couldn’t be happier. 

“ Yew heard bout Whitney? “ Callum brings up a new topic. 

Jay frowned speaking into his pint. “ Nah mate. “ which Ben misunderstood, not being able to lip read him. He couldn’t look at Jay and Callum at the same time. 

“ well she’s been released today apparently. “ 

“ no way, really? Thought she was doin life sentence? “ Jay was taken aback by the news. 

“ Thought they’re still doin her case? Since she was sectioned?” Lola was confused. 

“ Can somebody tell me what the -“ Ben snapped at their lack of judgement. One of the things Ben hates is people thinking he can lip read every single bloody person in a sentence and not miss anything.   
When Callum mouths an apologetic sorry and a kiss to the lips. Whitney comes, unbalanced, walking over to their table from one of the back doors. 

“ Ay, ain’t it me best friend. “ Whitney giggles whilst slurring her words into Callum’s shoulder. She then cocks Ben and giggles some more. 

“ Ain’t you gone fat Mitchellll. “ she forces a heavy pat on his stomach. 

“ oi don’t touch him -“ Lola hisses. 

Ben doesn’t know what she said but knows it was nastily directed at him. 

“ He’s pregnant. “ Callum tells her straight, pushing the drunk woman away. 

She frowns, takes some time to process and laughs again. “ Pr-pregnant? ‘Ow did ya manage that halfway? “ 

Callum is ashamed of her. This isn’t his friend. She has changed. “ Just go away Whit. “ 

“ F-fine I will - don’t wanna sit with whale over ‘ere. “ Whitney flings her arm at Ben and then stumbles up to go back to the bar. 

“ Shoulda stayed in prison. “ Lola harshly states. 

Callum has his hand on Ben’s bump. “ are you okay? “ 

“ what did she say? “ Ben quietly asks, not liking to be like this in public, especially with his family here. 

“ She was drunk Ben. “ Jay told his brother. Ben only managing to get ‘ She drunk Ben ‘. 

Ben looks at back at his boyfriend knowing he won’t lie.   
“ What did she say? “ 

Callum looks uncomfortable, under Ben’s strict gaze. He un-bottles. “ She called you fat & a whale. “ he bluntly said, even to his and the tables ears. 

Tears well up in Ben’s eyes and the next thing he knows. He is storming out feeling fat angry tears rolling down his face.   
Callum gets up before charging for his ex and has never been so angry.

“ Hope you are fucking ‘appy Whitney. No wonder you’re fucking alone. “ He leaves her to it, his words barely registering in her intoxicated brain. He ignored everybody else and finds Ben in their bedroom ( of the flat ) crying his little heart out. 

“ Why did she say that? “ Ben whimpered. “ I ain’t even that big. “ 

Callum tucked his boyfriend into his front hugging him. “ I know baby, she’s drunk and don’t think nobody told her bout you bein pregnant. “   
Callum showed his boyfriend the voiced message. 

“ doesn’t mean she has to be nasty. “ 

“ I know babe. “ Callum kissed his forehead. “ You are perfect to ma and nobody is gunna change ma or your mind. “ 

Ben sniffled, then nuzzled his face into Callum’s chest. “ I love you baby. Thank you for not lying to me when I didn’t know wot she said. “ 

“ I wouldn’t ever lie to ya - especially now you can’t ‘ear nowt. “ 

“ Does anybody else talk about me behind me back? “ Ben was self conscious. He has never been like this when he was pregnant, but stupid Whitney has inserted that seed of doubt into his brain. 

“ Nobody talks ‘bout ya in a negative way Ben. You know everyone loves ya or well civil. “ 

“ Wished She never came out of prison. “ Ben sniffled again. 

Callum tightened his hug on his boyfriend, playing with his hair to calm him. Words aren’t needed in this moment of time. 

They had each other and that’s all they needed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #2 - Ben is six months pregnant when he finds Callum in the warehouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Anonymous x

Running around a gloomy warehouse & being 6months pregnant is not a good combination. He has never felt so uncomfortable and frantic in his life.   
Stuart and Jay run around shouting Callum’s name as Ben stands by some steep stairs trying to regain his breath. 

“ Callum!! “ Is heard in the distance. “ Call for me Halfway!” 

“ B-Ben. “ Callum weakly shouts from the skip just down below. 

Ben stills listens out again and he hears a faint call. He open the plastic curtains and there is his boyfriend laying on rubble. He is hurt, nearly dead. 

Ben doesn’t even know that he has a hand on his bump but he stroked it with a thumb whilst saying “ Daddy’s here, don’t worry. “ and then he rushes off trying to get their loved one. 

When Callum sees Ben rush off. He lets himself fall into unconscious. His Ben has found him and now he can be in peace. 

Ben goes to his feet, body shaking and a hand goes to Callum’s face. It is bloody and dirty, scruff looking unpleasant. 

“ Baby. “ A whimper falls out of his mouth. “ You gotta wake up. Me & your baby are waiting for ya. “ Ben wraps him up in a coat and places Callum’s head on his lap. “ you can’t leave us, me Cal. “ 

Ben doesn’t even acknowledge jay or Stuart in his presence ringing the ambulance. 

“ He’s going to okay brov. “ 

“ Y-Yeh he won’t leave ya and his unborn baby alone. “ is Stuart trying to convince Ben or himself? 

-

The first sensation to alert Callum is the throbbing pain in every single part & angle of his body. It feels like he’s fallen from a large height and been beaten uncontrollably for days. 

Oh yeh, that’s exactly what happened. 

Ben’s hand squeezes tight on Callum’s hand and the Highway man slowly opens his eyes too see a scared bit relieved Ben beside him. 

“ Your safe. “ Ben tells him, keeps him calm. 

“ You found me? “ Why does it come out more as a question? 

“ Me, Stu and Jay. We all did. I’m sorry -“ 

Callum’s weak arm ( that is in a cast ) comes up to cup Ben’s soft but scruffy jaw. “ nono you found me now, how’s the little one. “ his hand tries to touch Ben’s tummy but the Mitchell lad stands up to sit on the edge of the bed. Callum has never felt so free & overwhelmed to see his unborn child & Ben. 

“ m’sorry for causing you worry - the baby must’ve been stressed too. “ 

Ben locks their hands together, the IV drip just barely missing Ben’s finger. He places their joint hands on his large belly and sincerely looks at him. 

“ We was both stressed. We thought we was never gunna see you again. “ 

“ I’m never leaving you again - not by choice anyway. “ Callum weakly jokes, the corner of his eye crinkles and his eyes are bright but dull. 

“ Good, I ain’t ever lettin you out of ma sight. “ 

Callum slowly kisses Ben’s hand & knuckles before going back to sleep, having no choice but to let his hand rest on his partners stomach. 

They are all reunited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben isn’t deaf because it doesn’t work with the plot. He would’ve been pregnant in September & in this case Ballum were officially together then but Callum & Whitney separated in June becos Callum realised ( well accepted more like ) he was gay. 
> 
> And yeh I have changed ballums history a tad to fit the sequence of this chapter and has given me stress. I hope people like this chapter:))


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #3 - Ben is in hospital & in labour. Callum insists & insists that he wants to be in the room. He later faints whilst Ben takes a selfie to show him later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Anonymous x

Ben has been in labour for 5 hours now. Five full hours of being on gas and screaming in agony. “ Babe it’s okay just - breathe. “ the Highway Male held onto Ben’s hand. 

“ calm down?! It ‘urts Cal! “ 

“ Brov just stop Bein dramatic.” jay told him. 

“ I AM ALLOWED TO BE DRAMATIC WHEN I AM IN LABOUR! “ and a large deep breath into the gas mask. 

“ Jay You ain’t helpin. “ Callum snapped. 

“ I think she’s coming! “ Ben whines loudly. 

Callum stood up. “ What? “ 

Ben never moved his hand so fast in his life. He gripped hold of Callum’s shirt and pulled the taller man closer to Ben as he gritted his teeth. 

“ I am havin your kid get a fuckin nurse or swear to god I will brake all your fingers & toes and give you no painkillers. “   
And he roughly let go off him. Callum visibility gulped and went to get a nurse. The midwifes and nurses all the people needed to be involved were in the room.   
They told jay to not be there, he isn’t needed. Only Ben also told Callum to leave too. 

“ But I want to see the birth of our child! “ 

Ben was sweating like a pig as the professionals were sorting out all the equipment for him to have a C - Section. 

“ I don’t want you to see me bein cut open -“ 

“ Tough, I ain’t missing my child being brought into the world. “ 

“ Come on Mr Mitchell we can’t leave the baby any longer it is time. “ The strict midwife wasn’t taking anything lightly. 

The doctor got a special knife to open ( underneath) the tummy. Callum felt bit queasy seeing blood and how the doctor opened the tummy like a can of baked beans. 

“ Ah fuck! I need more gas! “ 

Callum paled. The doctor taking out an object out of Ben. It was a baby. His baby covered in blood and water and this weird substance-

Callum fainted from the sight. 

“ Fuckin lightweight. “ Ben screamed in the gas tube. He shaky got his phone and landscaped took a selfie. Callum seen laying on the hospital floor flat out. 

Their babies dad is a lightweight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #4 - Ben goes wayyy over his due date ( over 3 weeks ) and has to be induced. 
> 
> Tw - mentions of still birth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For ForeverShippingBallum x

To say Ben was having an anxiety attack is a major understatement. He is 4 weeks & 3 days over his due date and has been crying non stop. Callum too panicking but keeping ( trying ) his emotions at by needing to be the strong one. 

The midwife had said everything was okay with the baby. No underlining problems or health concerns with Ben. It was just - the baby was not ready to conceive or come out. 

But Ben and Callum could tell she was confused about why it’s taken this long. She, however, sent them back home. 

“ I don’t want to lose her! “ Ben cried. “ I can’t! “ 

“ You will not lose our baby. She just needs bit of a boost. “ 

“ It’s gunna be a still birth ain’t it? I can’t handle it Callum! I can’t give birth to a dead baby!” Ben’s breathing quickened. 

Callum repeatedly telling him to breathe. “ We have had scans and they’ve come back clear. She is okay. The midwife did offer an induced labour. “ 

Ben groaned in distress. “ I feel so heavy but I can’t - it ain’t natural -“ 

“ Ben it’s the 1 choice. We can’t leave our baby girl in the womb even longer. It can affect you too. “ 

Ben dug his fingers into his hair and pulled it backward. “ Why can’t she just be ready 4 & half weeks ago! “ 

Callum carried on rubbing Ben’s back. “ Do you want me to ring the ‘ospital and say you want the induced labour? “ 

Ben whimpered. He didn’t want that. He didn’t want to hurt the baby but rationally he knows he has too. 

“ Fine. “ It came out as a reluctant breath. 

-

“ Okay Mr Mitchell are you ready -“ The Male midwife held a large & long needle upwards with gloves on. 

“ nonono - get that away from ma! “Ben tried to scramble away from him. The fear of needles and the overwhelming thought of their baby dying -

Callum put his arms on Ben, restructuring him from moving and causing damage to himself. 

“ I know it’s scary but you need to do this Ben. “ 

“ I’m terrified. “ Ben whimpered, only looking at Callum. He has never felt so exposed of his vulnerability before.  
Callum cupped his jaw and stroked him. 

“ I know you are baby and ‘ave been so brave. I’m proud of ya but just think of holdin our baby when she’s finally ‘ere ay? “ 

Ben sniffled, wiping away his own tears. 

“ I think she’s inherited her dads lazy streak and loves Bein a drama queen. Also from her daddy. “ 

Ben chuckled at Callum’s encouragement. “ You really think I can do this? “ 

“ I know so. “ 

Ben took a deep breath. Before nodding whilst shaking. “ Just - just do it. “ he firmly grasped Callum’s hand wincing as the needle went into him. 

Fear. Terror. Panic. 

-

6 hours later; with Callum & Ben’s family outside the room where Ben finally went into labour. The loud and distressed cries of Arial being brought in the room made everyone gasp in relief. 

“ She’s beautiful. “ Ben couldn’t speak properly. His voice box wrecked from crying and screaming in distraught and agony. 

Callum laying next to him, tracing the tip of his finger against Arial’s chubby cheek. 

“ She’s got your nose. “ 

The midwife smiled at the scene. “ She will soon develop into her looks. “ 

Both men ignored her, too busy looking at their baby girl. Ariel barely lifted her hand up and wrapped her very small fingers around Callum’s finger. 

“ Oh my god. “Callum slightly high pitched stated. 

“ She’s gunna be a daddies girl. Ben murmured. 

“ Well yes she only had two dads.” The midwife interjected confused. 

Ben shot her a nasty look.  
“ Do you mind? Why you watchin us for? “ 

“ I need to take her away and wrap her up. “ The Male midwife stated obviously. 

“ But our family haven’t even seen her yet. “ Callum told him, disappointed and angry at the lack of common sense. 

“ Well they can see her after when she’s snuggled up. I much prefer to take your baby away and get her settled. “ 

Ben and Callum wanted to say more. But to not cause a scene. They both very delicately kissed her on the head before reluctantly giving her away to the moody midwife. 

Callum then hugged Ben and kissed him on the side of the sweaty head. “ Thank you. “ 

“ what for? “ Ben exhaustedly questioned. 

“ bringing her into the world. “ 

“ I ain’t done it on me own. “ 

“ maybe not but you’ve carried her for the past 10 months. “ 

Ben didn’t want to respond. The traumatising time of thinking he’ll lose Arial is a sore spot. He instead kissed Callum on the lips and snuggled into his side. 

They will get through the light times as they went through the hard ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting through the many prompts slowly but goodly!
> 
> Completed 4 within one day! 
> 
> Medical information might be inaccurate and I apologise for that


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #5 - Callum comes home to find Ben on the sofa with 1 set of headphones on his bump

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Ballum060619 x

Callum walked into his flat and straight to the kitchen to put the bags of food away. It was the perfect day for a sunny sky, hardly any traffic and nobody interacted with him. 

He didn’t even notice Ben sitting on the sofa watching him. The navy blue headphones ( from Tesco ) sat on Ben’s bump for the babies to listen to music. 

Callum cheekily got a twixbar from the bag and then turned around to see him looking amused. 

“ Havin fun there babe? “ 

Callum chewed slowly. “ ‘ow long you been there? “ 

“ Since you came in? 8 minutes, since you weren’t ‘ere, 2 hours. “

Callum sat down next to him still frowning and smacking Ben away when he took a bite of the bar. “ Creepy watchin ma. “ 

Ben shrugged not arsed in the slightest. “ I’m allowed to me creepy when I’m pregnant. “ 

“ Hmm you been usin that excuse for 7 months now. “ 

“ and I will carry on using it baby. “ 

“ You gunna explain this - scenario? “ Callum pointed to the bump accidentally poking him which made Ben glare at him. 

“ The babies wanted some music. “ 

Callum chuckled. “ Did they know? One hit in the rib for music and two in the bladder for the toilet? “ 

Ben nodded, going along with this silly little conversation. “ And they are likin some rock music. Been active ever since. “ 

A soft smile is plastered on Callum’s face. He adores touching Ben’s bump, especially when the twins are being active. 

Callum puts his hands on the belly ( being mindful of the headphones ) and still looks memorised by the movements. 

“ They are goin to be Queen lovers. “ Referring to the band Queen. 

“ And why’s that babe? “ 

“ Becos I’m gonna force ‘em into liking the best band ever. “ 

“ At least we agree on something in the music department. “ 

“ Wot else you been doin babe?” Callum changed the subject. 

“Eatin, doin this, watchin telly - doin some work. Nowt much. “ 

“ Seems very proactive. “ 

“ Ay don’t be like that! “ Ben protested. “ You know me ankles are always swollen and the doctor said I need to be careful, takin it easy. “ 

Callum side hugged him, kissing his neck. “ I know. “ 

“ But If any of your chicken pasta is going a miss-?” 

“ You are addicted to that dish.” 

“ Becos you do it so well! “ 

“ and where most the weight is from. “ 

“ OI! “ Ben was offended. He has been self conscious of his weight, always hungry and bored and because of his ankles being swollen. It hurts to move. So he is bound to gain bit more weight. 

Callum kissed him once more. “ You know I am only kidding baby. “ he smiled. “ You should put some baby music stuff on too. Try to make them sleepy for somethin. “ Highway suggested. 

“ That’s a good idea to be fair. “ Ben made a turtle face. “ You want start gettin the dinner ready? “ 

“ It’s only 3. “ 

“ Prepare. “ 

Callum dramatically sighed. “ I’ll make your fruit dish too. “ 

Ben smiled contentedly. “ Thank you baby. Now go away our babies want to relax and so their dad. “ he pecked him on the lips then smacking his arse when Callum got up. 

Callum laughing to the kitchen always getting a buzzy feeling when Ben does that.   
When he turned around again. Ben’s head was leant back, eyes closed and relaxing whilst stroking his tummy. 

He is one luxurious man.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #6 - Ben&Callum - can you do each month of Ben’s pregnancy 
> 
> Anonymous - Ben has chickenpox/shingles when he is 3 months pregnant 
> 
> Ballum4life - Ben has strange pregnancy cravings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All these prompts combined together x
> 
> Ben is not deaf ( but has the hearing aids - but in current canon is not included in this chapter)

Month 1 -

“ Babbeee. “  
Callum returned to the room. 

“ What do you want. “ 

Ben scoffed at the ‘politeness’ of his husband. He dismissed it.  
“ Rub my ankles for me? “ he innocently smiled, twiddling his swollen ankles in the air to show him the impact of pregnancy. 

Callum just wanted a wazz. Non verbally speaking. He strolled over to him and put the left swollen ankle onto his thigh. He started rubbing the tenderness. 

“ That okay? “ 

“ Wonderful. “ and it honestly was wonderful. 

20 minutes later Callum couldn’t feel his bum. “ Can I go now? “ 

“ Wot you don’t want spend time with me no more? “ Ben narrowed his eyes & forehead creasing in defensive mode. 

Callum was confused at the sudden mood change. “ no I do but -“ 

“ no fine you go. “ 

“ Ben I only wanted to go to the toilet. “ 

“ And then we can watch some movies together as we get a takeaway. “ Ben practically demanded. 

“ whatever you want babe. “ Callum leaned down and contently kissed his forehead and then lips. 

Month 2 - 

Date night. In the Queen Vic and Ben is excited to be having a nice, peaceful night sitting across from his husband and just being them. 

Callum has changed over the last few years. He wears his brunette hair slightly over grown but styled backwards in a messy but neat puff.  
And tonight he is wearing no hair products and letting the beast free.  
Callum has opted for skinny light grey jeans showing the most important of carves and peach butt with thick thighs. Ben adores. 

As for Ben. He is wearing his usual black, baggy jeans and smart jazzily silk shirt. Callum argued that Ben should have his hair free and not gelled. Where as Ben argued back that it gets all knotty and irritating. When the gel isn’t mixed in the locks. 

Callum won. 

One large beer ( Ben swears he ordered that on purpose ) and orange juice for him. Two cheesy cheeseburgers, thick French fries and salads to go with. 

“ And basically one of the more experienced chefs was acting like a right knob. “ Callum ranted, popping a chip in his mouth.  
Ben was nearly listening about Callum’s day at the restaurant in London ( he nearly said Town ). Since the failed attempt at joining the police, no contact from the army. Callum went for cooking. 

“ acting like I don’t ‘ave a fogginess ‘bout cookin! “ 

Shirley walked past. “ Well to be fair Halfway - you don’t have a fogginess about anything. “ 

Callum frowned whilst Ben tried to hold back a laugh. “ And how does that go about? I stick one in and I ‘ave a child along the way?! “ 

Shirley looked taken back by Callum’s sharp words of confidence. So was Ben but for completely different reasons.  
The Callum Highway he knew would never have thought of speaking like that, especially in public. Now, Callum has grown in confidence and has no shame in discussing his love life ( sex is still kinda the same taboo topic but when Cal is comfortable. He’ll talk about it when relevant). 

“ Well who would have thought it. Halfwit ain’t so halfwit no more and has grown some balls over the years. “ And with that. She walked away with her usual stamina of toughness with her hunched back. 

“ Wot you laughin at mister? “ Callum’s foot went against his husband’s leg and up his crotch. 

Ben stopped smirking now. “ I’m just really proud of yew. “ 

Ah there’s the old Halfway. The one who blushes and looks down trying to advert eye contact. 

“ Why? “ 

“ You bein all confident and stickin up for yourself. “ He slid his hand over the table and locked their hands together. “ luv you. “ 

“ Luv you too. “ Callum’s eyes twinkled with love. 

“ ohhh getta a room will ya lads!” Their bartender shouted, Mick. 

“ We ‘Ave in your old bedroom! “ 

Mick smiled at that. “ And that’s where all the love makin happens. Two people ‘ave been made pregnant in that room. So it most hold some traditional standards. “ 

Callum faked heaved. “ Nah I do not want to know me dad makin Linda pregnant thanks. “ 

Whilst Ben still looked startled.  
“ Oh my god - I’m havin mental straight versions -“

“ Stop thinkin of me and Linda ya perve! “ Mick shouted from the bar, loving to cause Ben Mitchell to become flustered. 

“ Ben stop havin mental images of me dad and Linda! “ Callum ( not very hard ) slapped Ben’s hand. 

“ I need some counselling god. “  
Shirley went past again. As everyone sat in amusement and disgust with added awkwardness. 

Month 3 - 

Callum woke up to his husband shivering beside him. He got up and wrapped the covers around him more because feeling little & medium bumps on his skin.  
Callum reached over him to turn the bedside light on. To discover Ben was shivering but sweating with loads of spots on him. 

“ Baby. “ Callum let out, unable to do anything as the shock coaxed him into frozen mode. 

“ I’m - I feel ill. “ Ben whined, tucking himself into his husband. He looked dreadful. Pale skin with red bumps & shiny skin with goosebumps. 

“ I think you have the chicken pox babe. “ Callum diagnosed him, putting the back of his hand against the shiny forehead. 

“ But - but I thought I ‘ad it when I was little? “ Ben said, a little bit dazed. 

“ You mustn’t have babe. I’ll get ya some water and painkillers. “ 

Ben weakly grabbed Callum’s wrist, whilst shuffling even closer to his love. “ Don’t leave me. “ 

“ I’ll only be few minutes. “ as he stroked Ben’s sweaty hair back. 

“ I’m cold. “ 

“ Ben you’re boiling hot. I’ll get one of the thin blankets for ya.” As he was getting up he noticed Ben’s soaked through boxers.  
“ You need take those off too - or you’ll catch a chill & be worse. “ 

“ Always an excuse for me to be naked. “ Ben slurred slightly, eyes heavy. Ben was laying unconformably on the bed in a weird position and considering he hasn’t even moaned about it. Shows Ben Mitchell is ill. 

Callum left him, hurrying around to get the essentials before glancing at the clock - 04:53. He came back to his hubby and helped him to sit up. 

“ ‘ows the baby? “ Callum asked concerned. He rubbed his belly to soothe him. 

“ F’ine - active as ever. “ Ben drunkly smiled. Also another hint that he is too out of it to notice. He isn’t thinking of the baby’s health and Callum knows to a capital T. Ben stresses over their unborn child to no end. 

Callum got out two white pills and helped him drink them down. He then helped him to take off the grey boxers then put some clean ones on. 

“ I luv u cal. “ Ben quietly stated his love, head heavy laying on the left side having no control over his heavy body.  
Callum gently pushed him back but Ben just went down with a gentle thud. 

“ You’re always lookin after ma.” Ben carried on his rambling.  
“ Bee-in the best ‘usband ev-er.” 

Callum tucked the thin purple blanket around Ben’s body. Then he slid into warm bed and put the heavy ( but not suffocating) quilt over their bodies. 

“ Go to sleep babe. “ Callum told him wisely. He had one hand massaging Mitchell - Highway’s shoulder whilst the other was placed on the little - but medium- bump. 

“ I want ‘arry you again. “ Ben heavily said, head feeling like it was sinking into the bed. 

“ Me too. “ 

Month 4 -

Lexi, Callum and Ben were all sitting on their long and ridiculously comfy sofa. Since high school had been quite hard for lex with non loyal friends. Her two dads treated her for an Italian takeaway. One of their favourite takeaways. 

“ Right, lex, your Havin the pepperoni pizza? “ A nod. “ And Ben? Wot you having again? “ Callum waited for his answer. 

“ Spaghetti Bolognese, with an Italian sub, French fries, Italian bagel and add some creamy herb pasta in there too. “ 

“..... you are joking? Ben that can feed a family of 4! “ 

“ dad why you bein a greedy bastard? “ Lexi asked him in all seriousness. 

Ben pointed his phone in her direction. “ language young lady.”

“ I’m 15. “ 

“ yeh and stop cussing young lady. “ Callum injected. 

Ben carried on talking after Callum stopped. “ I ‘ave food cravings & you know I’m constantly hungry. “ 

“ you gunna go half on the bill?” Callum asked him. The average pay ( £20.45? ) will now likely be £35.87 for the added drinks. 

“ Of course babe. “ He wasn’t being sarcastic. 

The food came and oh god did Ben show them he was hungry. He eaten all of his food & even eaten some of Callum’s food too. 

“ your gunna be a fatty when you’ve had the baby. “ Lexi was half disgusted from the amount her dad is consuming. 

Ben shrugged his shoulders not moving from laying his head on Callum’s chest. Both men still watching the movie - Peter Pan but the adult version. 

“ even if I am lex. I’ll be breastfeeding & the baby will drain everything out of ma and I’ll be skinny again. “ 

Lex snorted in response. 

Month 5 - 

Kathy walked to the top of the Vic’s stairs carrying a medium sized box of Ben’s baby memories. She peeped around a corner and found her son at the kitchen table eating cornflakes. 

“ Ello. “ Kathy chirpily said, with her usual lovely smile. Ben turned and looked delighted having his mum here. 

“ Hello mum. “ Ben returned the gesture of pecking her on the cheek. “ ‘ow are you? “ the younger man asked whilst chewing on his cornflakes. 

“ I’m good luv but I want to know ‘bout me son & unborn grandson. “ The older lady touched Ben’s outstretched & tight tummy. After a minute the baby kicked. 

“ I still can’t believe how big you’ve gotten. “ When she pulled her hand away. 

“ Yeh me neither. I’m worried that I can’t fit through the doorframe. “ Ben joked at his own suspense. 

Kathy tapped his hand. “ Ohh Stop it. That won’t ever happen. You ain’t even that size for something to happen. “ 

Ben made a noise in the back of his throat, coming across from a chuckle and a hum. “ What’s in the box then? Or gunna stay in suspicion? “ 

Kathy opened the box. Ben saw a blue onesie, dummies ( 2 ), a white cloth and other sentimental objects. 

“ I want you to ‘ave this. All the things I kept when you was a tot. “ 

“ Oh wow - but mum I cant take this from yew. “ 

“ no no I want you to have it Ben. I want you to use some of this for yours & Callum’s Baby. “  
Kathy got out some olden photos. “ ‘eres some photographs of you me and your dad. “ 

Ben slowly got them out of her grasp and took in the detail. All three of them together, his parents smiling and proud. Phil Mitchell actually proud of having a son. If only he said it more when he was alive. 

“ You were a annoying little bugger when you was an infant. I guess that hasn’t changed. “ 

Ben huffed out a laugh. “ Still love me food and sleep. “ 

“ hmm. When you was a little baby you wouldn’t ever like not Bein held by your dad. “ 

He never knew that. “ really? “ 

“ hm hm. You two adored each other. When you became a toddler you and him was so affectionate. A true bond between you both. “ 

“ and that died out as I got older. “ full of regret. Now knowing him and dad proper loved each other, knowing there wasn’t any toxic background and Phil was accepting of him. 

Growing older changes everything. 

“ Your dad became more difficult and you had your own problems. I guess both of you just grew out of love, too much happened between you both. “ 

“ I did love him. “ Ben teary said.  
“ I do. “ a tear dropped onto Phil’s face. “ I just wanted a dad who loved me for me. “ Ben’s voice cracked and stated to cry. Kathy cuddled him up against her chest, Ben will always be her little boy. Even if he is married and carrying a new generation. 

Ben will always be that little, defenceless baby. 

“ Oh Ben I didn’t mean to make you cry. “ 

“ N-no it’s the hormones. Just ignore ma. “ Ben dismissed, wiping away the tears. Now apart from his mum slightly embarrassed. 

“ Do you want a hug? “ 

Ben nodded again, shyly smiling as new set of tears coming to the surface. 

He really wants his mom and she’s there. 

Month 6 -

Ben was not happy okay? When Ben is not in the best of moods he eats. In this case, because of his stress eating it has caused a insignificant problem. 

Ben carries on eating the chocolate cake uncaring that he is losing his dignity. 

“Err You Alright? “ Callum questions hesitantly.  
Callum was having a okay day. Done the weekly shop & got separate food for his husband, Ben. 

“ No I am not alright Callum! “ Ben dramatically states, the half eaten ( large ) slice of rich, chocolate cake still on his hand. 

“ Why? Did the midwife say there was something wrong with the baby? “ Dread filled within him. 

“ The Baby is perfectly fine Callum. They couldn’t be better.” A big bite into the cake. 

“ Soo what’s the -“ 

“ I have GAINED 3 STONE...” 

“ oh. “ 

Ben wipes his eye and smears some cake onto his cheek. “ Yeh oh. 3 stone. 3 fucking stone and all I can do is eat becos I’m constantly fucking hungry and eating for two! “ 

Callum sits down beside him and puts a hand onto Ben’s widened soft thigh. “ I mean it ain’t that bad? “ 

The emotional pregnant man faces him, ludicrous. “ not that bad? You are not the one who’s gaining weight whilst still growing a baby in ya. “ 

“ But you are bound to gain weight and you look sexier with some added weight. “ 

“ I have a double chin. MY CHIN has a buddy! “ 

“ It’s barley there. “ Callum anxiously whispers. Is that even the right thing to say? 

Ben scoffed. “ it’s all the food you are buyin for ma and the delicious food your cookin. “ 

Callum became on the defensive. “ Ay you can’t blame your over eatin on me! “ 

“ I will Callum because who else will I blame? Hmm? “ A mouthful of triple, ice chocolate cake into his mouth. “ I can’t control my appetite no more and you keep fuelling it. “ after the mouthful. He swallowed the carbohydrates. 

“ Fine I’ll stop buyin ya food then. You can go on a diet if you want? “ Callum sympathetically rubs Ben’s thigh. 

“ Fine. “ Ben just says. End of discussion then? 

Callum gets up from the sofa and stars to unpack the shopping. Ben is best to be left alone when he is having this difficult ( heavy ) time. 

“ give me that tub of Oreo ice cream. “ 

Callum jumped slightly at the sudden voice. Now realising Ben was watching him with a red mist in his eye. 

“ Thought you wanted to cut -“

“ Give me the tub Callum. “ Ben threatened with slight heat in his words. 

Callum gave him the ice cream. 

Month 7 -

Ben squeezed into his husband’s baggiest hoodie and stared at himself in the mirror defeated. He doesn’t fit in it anymore. The bump bursting out of it making it stretch horribly on his tummy. Even the sleeves of the arm have become a tad tight. 

“ Callum, I don’t fit your large anymore. “ 

Callum stood behind him and rested his head on Mr Mitchell- Highway’s shoulder with his long limbs going around Ben’s widened waist. 

“ That’s okay sweetheart. “ 

“ I don’t want to get any fatter. “ 

Callum kissed him on the cheek. “ You’re still gorgeous to ma. “ 

Ben sighed heavily. “ People are laughing at me aren’t they? The weight is piling on faster & more noticeable becos i am slightly shorter than you. “ 

“ Well you’ve partly answered your worries ain’t ya. And people are not mocking you. “ Callum pushed his finger into Ben’s soft chest 4 times at the end of his last sentence. 

Ben softly turned around in Callum’s embrace with a cute pout on his face. “ You still fancy me don’t ya babe. “ 

“ How could I not fancy this sexy beast? “ Callum moaned into the kiss, pushing Ben back against the mirror and pushing their bodies together. 

Ben’s hands went around Callum’s neck and rested on top of the broad shoulders. He cheekily bit the bottom lip making Callum moan in pleasant pain. 

“ You wanna - have some intense physical activities? “ Callum cocked an eyebrow, rubbing his hands up and down the back. 

“ I don’t see much of it happen.“ Ben growled into the kiss. 

Month 8 -

Now reaching this month of the trimester. He cannot ( medically/legally ) work. So he is practically housebound because of that stated reason and his feet are swollen.  
He does the paper worker that Dotty gives to him ( and it’s still a little icy since Ben sniffed something suspicious that Ian was trying to get the business off Ben ). 

But once all paperwork is done daytime tries to entertain him but quite frankly. It’s shit. Netflix is his friend during the day and Callum working 9-5 in the cooker department of the food restaurant. ( Cal’s boss is thankfully not a snob & he could get decent hours where all the cooking isn’t just left to him ).  
( but it’s also a weekend + Friday job. Callum does the manual work at the Vic, whilst Ben does the paper work for both the Vic & the arches. The car lot is still owned by jay& Ben but they both have hired employees for three of the businesses to help ). 

Ben is thrilled when he comes back. Ben would be lying through his teeth if he doesn’t count down the hours from 17:00 to 17:45. 

Yet today there is NOTHING interesting on. His phone gallery has to do and watches old & new videos of him & Callum or him, Callum & Lexi or silly selfies with his family and friends. 

Grumble. Grumble. Grumble. 

“ Hungry again are you little one. “ Ben’s palm out flat on his stomach and runs it slowly around his belly. It still feels weird under the skin, tender & sensitive but still touchable. 

20 minutes till Callum comes home. 20 minutes of quickly tidying the house and eating some food. 

Month 9 -

“ Ughhhh. “ Ben let out a long groaned and let the letter be slurred out a tad. 

“ Wot’s wrong with yew? “ Callum asked him, from 12 inches from the sofa of him. 

“ If you ain’t noticed Cal I’m 9months pregnant. “ Ben sassily said. “ I am heavy, too bloody heavy and I feel dreadful. “ 

Callum pouted, in slight mock.  
“ You only have 2 more weeks to do babe. “ 

Ben rubbed his forehead. “ I didn’t know it would feel this horrible for the final trimester. “ 

Callum tucked his head on Ben’s shoulder and placed his arm on the dip of the big ( massive, humongous ) bump and where the start of his chest is. 

“ I think we’ve got a big baby ‘ere. “ Callum stroked the tight skin. 

“ It feels like I’m holding twins or somethin. “ Ben moaned. 

“ You want go to bed? “ Knowing that one place is the most luxurious place for Ben to be. 

“ That means 5 minutes of tryna get up. “ 

“ You say that like it’s a negative thing. I’ve toned out me biceps since helpin you gettin up. “ Callum partly told the truth. 

The filthy glare off Ben would scare anyone off but it didn’t phase Callum. “ Do you mind fat shamin me in front of me face? “ 

“ If your a good boy I might even give you a slice of chocolate cake. “ 

“ Fuckin patronising me. “ 

Callum shuffled on his feet and put his hands on his hips. “ Come on babe, stop bein moody. You know I don’t like yew chubby face when your upset. “ 

“ IM NOT CHUBBY! “ 

“ But your cheeks have - softened out a tad. “ 

Ben crossed his arms over his chest ( which has softened out and his man breasts have become medium sized boobs for the produced milk ). “ And for that comment. I ain’t movin.” 

“ Both of us know you need ‘elp gettin up eventually. “ 

“ I can do it on me own. “ Ben stubbornly stated. 

“ Fine, do you want a chocolate slice? With some hot custard on it? “ 

‘ oh my god,’ Ben’s face melted into desire for that divine dessert. 

“You have to get it your self. “ 

Ben’s face fell. “ Stop bein a meanie. “ 

Callum mocked dumb. “ what? You said you can get up perfectly on your own. “ 

Ben grumbled. 

When Callum got his own dessert and sat back down he purposely ate the chocolate cake nice and slow. He moaned exaggeratedly. 

“ Beautiful this is. You should’ve got some yourself. “ 

“ I hate you sometimes. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Enya189 for telling me I posted the exactly same chapter as chapter 3. There is now a prompt I deleted and cannot found which is waiting to be posted 😩  
> But I hope in the meantime, this chapter ( which is NEW ) is good :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #7 -- ( Midwife Callum ) He & Ben have a fling 12weeks ago and Callum never heard of the man again. Only to find out, he is Ben’s assigned midwife 9months later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anonymous x

Callum was a fully gay man. Who had a reasonable coming out story and he was free from being within the toxic closet.   
Stuart was more than understanding which was shocker, Jonno was a prick ( and caused minor bruises to Callum’s face & body ), Whitney his best mate ( who was a nurse ) made him feel accepted. 

Basically, nearly everyone accepted Callum and he never felt so loved and found his place in society. 

Which is why he is in a lively gay bar. 

“ Ain’t seen you before. “ 

Callum turns around and sees a attractive, slightly shorter man standing there in front of him. Definitely talking to him. 

“ Y-Yeh decided to try out new gay bars. “ 

Ben nods accepting the answer. “ Drink? “ 

Callum takes a gulp full of his beer ignoring the harsh pain when he swallowed too much.   
“ Now I do sexy. “ Callum smirked flirtatiously. Highway is definitely getting drunker. 

“ A man with confidence always turns me on more. “ Ben’s hand trailed up the man’s long arm.   
“ But I’ll much prefer it in the bedroom, preferably in a big enough bed to ram you in. “ 

Callum blushed. “ And What would you do to me? Take me whole length and swallow me hole? “ 

Ben shifted on the same spot trying to make his skinny jeans less tight in the crotch area.   
“ Play with your wet hole and fist you, watchin you moan put ma name. “ 

“ Well in that case - you need tell ma your name - stranger. “ 

Ben looked embarrassed. A man ever never made him shy like this. “ B-Ben. “ 

“ Callum. “ 

“ Would you like to sit at a table Callum? We can get to know each other better. “ 

Callum nodded, taking his glass bottle of beer and finding a reasonable small table in a little darker area of the nightclub. 

“ So What occupation do you do Callum? “ 

“ Midwife. “ 

Ben didn’t expect that. “ A midwife? You got a thing for opening women’s legs and seeing the glory hole? Considering your gay? “ 

Callum barked out a shocked ( and slightly offensive ) laugh.   
“ I always wanted to ‘elp people and I thought why not become midwife? No harm for a man bein one. “ 

Ben backtracked thinking he’s just offended this man, who he fancies already. “ No no ain’t no problem mate. You can always open me up and pop out my kid.” 

“ All kinds of wrong mate. “ Callum shook his head at Ben’s one liners. “ you need practice yew one sentences. “ 

“ you should take the privilege that a fit guy like me is gettin all self conscious ‘round a hottie like you. “ 

Callum cocks his head to the left side having a ego boost. He slides his foot along the other man’s inner leg making him squirm. 

“ Hottie I’m I? “ 

“ More than that. “ It came out breathlessly. 

“ Maybe I need to show you what I really am? “ 

Ben sighs in lust. “ Me ‘ouse is 15minutes away. “ 

“ And we’re still ‘ere? I ain’t gettin arrested for public indecency. “ 

Ben’s eyes grin. He takes a mouthful of his whisky observing the way Callum’s wanted eyes trail along his throat as his Adam’s apple bobbles. 

“ Come on sweet cheeks. “ 

-

The minute- no second - Ben closes the flat door Callum is on him like a tiger to a deer. 

“ ‘ow did I get such a hot fuck? “ Callum moans out against Ben’s flushed neck. Their hearts beating erratically and in sync with one & another. 

Ben pushes his hips forward gaining more friction. “ Fuck me.” He orders, lustfully. 

“ I don’t even know where your bedroom is. “ Ben doesn’t speak. He grabs hold of his fling and drags him into his own bedroom. 

“ Big enough bed to ram you in.” Callum copies what Ben said to him at the night club. 

“ I ain’t experiencing much ramming cal. “ A nickname already. Isn’t Callum a special one. Moving in together, joint gym membership and a bull dog along the way? 

Callum become more dominant and yanked his and then Ben’s jeans down. Wordlessly, Highway kissed along Ben’s thigh and nuzzling his nose into Ben’s hot & heavy balls. 

“ Beautiful. “He murmured. 

Ben’s head pushed backwards opening his legs wider for Callum to commence him. Callum loved having Ben’s shorter fingers in his hair. Funny how they’ve only known each other 60 minutes and Callum was already falling in love. 

“ SUCK ME! “ 

Callum slipped his watering mouth around the swollen slit tip and slid his red tongue around the base. Before slowly taking the whole cucumber length. Ben wrapped his limbs around the other man’s head making him pushed into the dick more. 

“ F-fuck me - “ Ben gasped out. 

Callum pulled away with a loud pop. “ Where’s your condoms and lube? “ 

Ben whined out. He reached over with shaking hands and got out the small bottle. Sighing -“ I ain’t got no condoms. “ 

Callum patted his trousers. None. He didn’t even think any bloke would want him. 

“ I ain’t got any. “ 

“ Clean? “ 

“ yeh. “ 

“ same. “ Ben got up and carried on kissing Callum’s mouth, forcing his body into Callum’s. “ Just fuck ma. I don’t care if we don’t have condoms.” 

Callum’s mind foggy with testosterone. He pushed Ben back against the mattress and their pre-cum cocks rammed each other. They snogged each other, hands falling on different places of the body. Callum forced Ben to open his legs ( by pushing is body into his thigh/V of the legs ) and brought them up so they’re bent at his chest. 

Callum lubed himself up before slowly pushing himself in alinement of Ben’s entrance.   
“ You feel so good. “ moaned Ben. 

“ Look at you - takin me all in already. Horny bastard. “ Talked dirtily. Callum then suddenly thrusted himself into Ben’s arse. How the air left his lungs. 

“ O-ohhh - you feel so good -“ 

Callum fucked Ben, coming faster and slower digging his fingernails into Ben’s hips.   
“ Fuck you are too sexy. “ 

Ben’s whole body seized up, feeling the before effects of his orgasm. “ Oh I’m gunna cum - fuck -“ 

“ come for me darlin. “ Callum’s angelic touch sent Ben over the edge and he came hard. Callum soon followed afterwards. Ben was blist out, feeling his outstretched hole full of Callum’s thick, white liquid. 

Ben was panting. “ wow - you was - wow “   
Callum grinned at the image in front of him. He pulled out of Ben with the wet noise. He then fell beside this man not wanting to leave. 

Callum’s hand was flat out on Ben’s sweaty chest. “ I never thought I’ll be in a bed with a model tonight. “ the shorter man exclaimed. 

“ Now you can sleep with the feel of me. “ 

Ben snorted, breathing becoming normal again. “ I didn’t even get to fuck you. “ 

Callum pressed a kiss to the gay man’s shoulder. “ Next time baby. “ 

-

The next morning came. Ben woke up, rolling onto the left side expecting his fling to still be there but there was a cold space. Ben was disappointed. He wanted Callum to still be here, he really liked this man. He felt a connection between them. 

Ben then realised he didn’t even get his phone number. A thud hit the sweaty then dried pillow in disbelief. He has no contact of his crush. 

-  
( 9 months later ) 

“ Mr Mitchell just calm down, your midwife - Mr Highway - will come shortly. “ The nurse rested her hand on Ben’s shoulder. 

“ It ‘urts. “ Ben whined out, breathing in more of the gas. 

And then Callum in complete professional mode stood in utter shock. “ Ben? “ 

Ben froze too. He looked at his midwife and felt his heart combust. Finally, after 9 months of trying to find his crush. He is here - about to delivery his ( their ) baby. 

“ Callum? “ But he sounded more love sick puppy than anything.   
The nurse frowned at them both. “ you know each other?” 

Callum mentally shook himself and proceeded to walk to the hospital bed. “ Yeh we met months ago. “ he told her. 

“ Right Mr Mitchell come on, it is time to deliver your baby. “ The nurse interrupted their moment. 

Ben shook his head, gasping.   
“ No no cal we need talk. “ 

Callum applied his hand to Ben’s smaller one and gently squeezed. “ After I promise you. But now, we urgently need to get you in a comfortable position for the baby to come. “ 

10 minutes later and Ben was gasping through the tremendous pain. “ Nearly there Ben don’t worry. “ Callum softly told him, concentrating on getting baby and then knitting the skin back together. 

The procedure was successful. Only when Callum held Ben’s baby. There was a tug on his heart strings. 

“ She’s beautiful. “ he said is more to himself than anything. 

“ Isn’t she just? “ Ben never known an emotion to this one. He gently took his baby and held her to his chest crying softly. “ Our baby. “ he whispered, feeling a tad drowsy, but the 2 words came out more as a breath. 

“ Who’s the Daddy then? “ Callum asked him, when no one else was in the room. 

“You. “ 

Widened eyes. “ M-me? “ 

Ben nodded his head heavily, from the exhaustion. “ when we had sex, didn’t use any condoms. “ 

“ Ben I didn’t know - if I known you was pregnant-“ 

Ben reached up and held hands with Callum. “ I know, i know you ain’t like that. “

Callum swayed their hands delicately still looking at the now sleeping baby. “ ‘ave you got a partner? “ 

Ben shook his head, frowning at him. “ No. no I just wanted you - I tried lookin for ya & I didn’t want anyone else. “ 

“ I tried findin yew ‘ouse. “ Callum admitted, god that sounds creepy. “ But when we came back it was dark so - all I knew was yew name. “ 

“ Well we’ve found each other name ain’t we? “ 

“ And we can finally connect our heart. “ 

“ I think I love you. “ 

“ It’s just the morphine. “ 

“ You ain’t gunna leave me, us are you? “ Ben self consciously asked him. 

“ I wouldn’t ever think of doin such thing. I finally found ya and never letting you two go. “ 

“ You ain’t even kissed ma. “   
Ben cheekily smiled.   
Callum leaned down and pressed a pressured yet loving kiss to the man’s lips. Whom was carrying his child for all these months. 

Just the three of them now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Believe it or not. I am still trying to be better at writing smut. Don’t think it is going well. 
> 
> I hope this is what you wanted prompter & other readers liked it?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #8 - Callum doesn’t know he is pregnant and has a miscarriage. When he is walking alone, has no phone, and a stranger rings an ambulance for him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For WritersDialect x

Callum needed some time alone. He and Ben were just starting to get back on track after the Cochlear Implant was successful and Ben was starting to feel like Ben Mitchell again.  
Only, Callum felt a hundred miles away from who he was.  
Callum was eating more was it stress eating? He was bloated all the time and snappy with mood swings. You cannot even talk about the first few weeks of him feeling ill. Then it passed surprisingly after the 4 weeks. 

The Highway lad found this typical park that he admired. It was full of greenery and the sunset closing in over The East End Of London. Callum didn’t bring his phone, didn’t want to connection to society. 

Freedom. Independence. Alone. 

Callum was sure nobody wanted him, needed him now. After everything he did for Ben, for Lex, Lola and Jay. Hell even Stuart and the Carters. It seemed they get bored of Highway and pushed him away when he wasn’t needed anymore. 

The view on top of the cliff where it looked out, over thousand and thousands of miles away. It felt too easy. Too easy to let it all go, to watch the sunset to go in, to sit in silence and let the gloomy feeling wash over him. 

To become nature. 

-

Ben rang Callum’s phone feeling like it was for the millionth time. He rushed to The Mitchell’s house to see if Callum was there ( god knows why ) before Phil stopped him in his tracks. 

“ You Alright There Ben? “ Came the guff voiced man. 

Ben’s eyebrows knitted together, shaking his head slightly at his dad whilst looking at him but eyes darting around avoiding the gaze. 

“ F-fine. I just need find Callum.” 

Phil looked awkward as always.  
“ Well you rang him? “ 

“ Oh didn’t think of that dad! “ 

Phil shrugged and held surrender. “ Good luck, but you sure you’re meant to be running round -“

Ben groaned in annoyance. Everybody has been treating him like a fragile doll as of late. Just because he has had the operation 2 ‘n’ half months ago. They seem to assume Ben will evaporate. 

“ I am fine dad, just need find ma boyfriend. “ And then Ben left the house wasting too much time talking to Phil. 

Ben has been worried about Callum. Who tries to pretend he is hurting and closes off all types of concern. Callum’s new favourite phase being “ You should be worried about Ben, he has just came out of a life changing operation “ or his favourite to Ben ( like he doesn’t flipping know already) “ You ‘Ave just recovered. You need stop stressin & worry ‘bout yewself. “  
How can Ben do that when he can clearly see his boyfriend fall apart and be less Callum Highway? 

Callum likes to stay in denial. To think people ( especially Ben ) don’t witness him flinching at loud sounds, sudden movements, yelling or talking on his own, dark circles under his eyes. 

Ben can probably write you an essay on all the symptoms but it’d drive you insane. That is where it makes Ben upset, knowing Callum is actually experiencing this torture. 

Ben double checks The Beale’s house and another person interrupts him searching.  
“ you okay Ben? “ 

“ I am fine. I need find Callum. “ it feels like history repeating itself again back in middle of February. Callum being kidnapped, Ben losing his sanity and loss of hearing. Only, he has his hearing ( partly ), and Callum ( hopefully ) isn’t kidnapped. 

“ but you’ve just been out of -“

“ no I’ve been discharged for 2months. “ Ben snaps at her firmly, struggling off his cousins hand on his bicep. “ Callum ain’t answered ma calls. “ 

“ well he is probably busy. Sit down. “ 

Ben stands up straighter and stares at the blonde women. “ Busy at half five? “ like Lola is stupid. 

“ I don’t want cha to get ill Ben, especially when Lex has just started to relax. “ 

Ben sighs, body relaxing for a moment. “ i ain’t gunna get ill lo. I am okay, stop treating ma like I’m gunna die tomorrow. “ 

“ I’m sure Callum will have some explaining to do. “ 

Ben soon leaves the house. Then going to Callum’s flat to find the phone sitting under a magazine. “ fuckin airhead. “ Ben mutters under his breath. 

-

It is partially dark now. A dark navy blue sky fills the sadness of the world. The sun now gone to the other side of the world, leaving angry orange and yellows with reds. 

A dull ache has been in the bottom of Callum’s tummy for the last hour. Only now does it become awake, causing him to double to his side and cry out into small whimpers. 

He feels too cold. Too sad. The ice cold ground welcoming him into depression. The pain moves to his lower back, in every angle and part of his waist is burning. 

Maybe this is how he was always destined to die. Cold, alone, in severe pain. 

-

“ Sir? Sir, you’re in hospital. “ the brown skinned doctor shook Callum gently. 

“ Wha-“ Callum’s head was spinning. 

“ You collapsed. What is your name? “ 

Callum’s vision loses its blurriness, now seeing clearly. The square, medium sized box room having 2 nurses and one doctor currently talking to him. 

“ What is your name? Do you remember it? “ The female nurse now asks him, concerned. All three of them intellectually collecting different types of medical disorders, conditions and answers on memory loss. 

“ Er - it’s Callum. Callum Highway. Wot happened? “ Like they have a glass jar in the past. 

The doctor seems relieved that Callum has regained capacity again. “ all we know is you collapsed on top of a cliff. We had to do some tests without your consent. We needed an advocate to decide what is best and have the medical reason why you collapsed. To see if you were in urgent danger. “ 

Callum frowned, not knowing what to exactly feel. Callum’s brain then alerts him of the dull ache in his back and tummy again. 

The doctor is hesitant. The look you get from anybody who is about to tell you bad news. Callum wished he was still unconscious. 

“ The blood tests and CT scan came back that you had a bleed in your womb. You had a miscarriage. I’m very sorry to bring you this news. “ 

Callum’s face went slack. “ I was pregnant? “ 

Awkward. “ you didn’t know? “ 

Callum felt stupid and judged.  
“ no. “ 

“ Sometimes the pregnancy symptoms do not show in an individual-“

“ I - I had sickness for few weeks and been craving food but - I thought it was strange yeh -“

“ Did you not know you were a carrier? “ 

Obviously not doc. “ no. “ 

“ The baby was removed from your womb. We can offer you counselling -“

Callum shook his head. “ no I just want go ‘ome. “ 

“ We’ll get the discharge papers for you Callum. “ 

Callums hand’s tighten around the thin, green blanket whilst he brings his legs up to his chest. He wants Ben. Who probably doesn’t even want him now because he lost their baby. What a failure Callum is. 

If he knew he was pregnant he would’ve taken better care of himself. He would have loved his body more than hurting himself. 

He has done this. 

-

“ WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GO? you was gone for 17hrs! “ Ben screamed in distress when Callum stepped foot into the flat, palely. 

“ Went out. “ Callum dully answered, shoving past his boyfriend and falling deep into the covers wanting to hide away. 

“ And you ain’t even gunna tell me wot you did? Where you even buy ya self or was you gettin a good shag in? “ Ben was growing more frustrated by the minute with the silent treatment. 

“ No. “ Callum did answer to the second association. 

“ I was worried about you. “ There was still anger in there but Ben’s voice went softer. 

“ No need to be. I’m fine, like always just tired now and I’ll be okay. Just have to carry on. “ 

Ben didn’t like this weird vibe radiating off him. The way he currently is speaking. “ Cal -“

“ Please leave me alone Ben. “ To forget about me and to hate me. Nobody loves me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Medical information may be wrong & I honesty don’t know what doctors/consultants would do under the circumstances that Callum had a miscarriage & become unconscious.   
> Would they get an advocate and decide on behalf of Callum to see what is best & that it was a medical urgency to get rid of the baby ( also is that the wrong wording? )


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #9 - can you do one where Ben & Callum’s baby or toddler gets rushed to hospital for meningitis?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Ballumforever x

Ben was the one looking after their newborn today. It was a privilege and a scare because he didn’t want anything to go wrong. Luckily, he was doing rather well. He has fed, bathed, changed and entrained their baby boy - Lucas. 

With Callum doing extra hours in the E20 whilst holding down a part time job in a restaurant in central London. He is quite busy.   
It has been 90 minutes ( 1hr 30mins ) since Ben last checked Lucas and he decided to just double check if he is okay. The red or amber light on the baby monitor hasn’t flashed but since having a baby and being completely deaf. 

Ben has become a tad paranoid. 

Ben creeps into the baby’s room hoping he is being quiet. He looks over the cot and frowns slightly. A weird look is on the skin, it doesn’t look - clear?   
Ben turns the bedside lamp on and feels his blood drain from his face. Lucas has a rash over his body. His baby is going end up like him isn’t it? Lucas is going end up permanently deaf just like him. Ben can’t do this to his little boy, he can’t do this and cause his son to suffer. 

Ben wanted better for him. 

Ben scooped him up into his arms and didn’t know if he was breathing or not. The tears dropping onto the babies red, blotchy skin. 

“ p-please be okay - please don’t leave me. I can’t hear you - I’m so so sorry I’m like this. “ Ben whimpered into the Lucas’s fragile head as he ran down the stairs and trying to retrieve his phone from the charger. 

As Ben bolted out of the house and straight into his car. He frantically put the fairly new born into the crib with shaking hands. He sped off, whilst ringing Callum on the adapter phone especially made for people with deafness. 

He can’t be deaf. He can’t be like me. He needs to be like Callum. He needs to be good and not broken like me. 

-

Callum tried finding out where his husband and son was for the past 15 minutes. Till a nurse with a brain calmed him and directed him into the right direction. 

Callum found his distressed husband shaking on the hospital chairs crying. He flinched when Callum touched his arm. 

“ I’m ‘ere, it’s okay Ben. “ Callum spoke slowly whilst signing. 

Ben shook his head, face crumbling again. “ it ain’t Callum it ain’t! “ Ben’s already slightly high pitched voice become even pitcher. “ I don’t want our son bein like me! I’m so sorry - please don’t ‘ate me! “ 

Callum tutted slightly. He hugged his husband and Ben’s head immediately resting against the chest. Callum got out his phone and started texting. 

I won’t ever hate you Ben. This ain’t your fault and even if there is something wrong with Lucas. We’ll deal with it together 

“ He might ‘ave meningitis cal. He might be deaf or even lose his limbs. “ 

Callum squeezed him tighter into the hug. Then you already know what to do don’t ya? You know how to help him, you’ll be more understanding. 

Ben shook his head against the skin. Callum didn’t get it. “ I don’t want Lucas being like me. I don’t want him feeling like he has to show he’s fine when he has to wear heading aids. “ 

He won’t feel like he has to pretend he is fine. You know why? 

Ben shook his head in response. 

Becos he has a dad who is deaf. He will learn to love himself, just like his daddy is trying to do. 

“ He’ll learn off you two cal. “ Ben reminded him. 

Plz just stop hating yourself. 

“ Mr Mitchell - Highway? “   
Callum shook Ben to make him look up. The nurse hovering just 4 steps in front of them. 

“ Y-Yeh? “ Callum stood up as well as Ben. 

“ please come this way. “ Callum signed to Ben what she said. Both men followed the nurse who already walked off. Which was disrespectful with her added attitude. 

They come into this square hospital room where their sob lies asleep in the plastic crib.   
“ Mr Mitchell- Highway -“the nurse started directly speaking to Callum after he stated ben was deaf and the hospital couldn’t get a sign language translator in. 

“ Just call him Lucas. “ Callum interrupted her. 

The female nurse tried her best to not roll her eyes. “ Lucas has a virus infection. He tests negative for meningitis. “ 

“ Are you sure? “ Ben couldn’t help but ask. He managed to lip read but missing half of the words.   
The nurse actually stared at Ben like he is was annoyance. 

“ Yes I am pretty sure your son does not have meningitis. “ She cockily said. “ But, I have contacted social services -“

Callum tensed up angry and confused. “ Why? There is no need to have social workers involved? “   
Ben looked between his husband and then the nurse missing the whole conversation. Callum was too focused on the nurse to sign language and Ben was left out, especially hating it when it involved their son. 

“ I felt Lucas was at risk because the dad -“she gestured to Ben. “ - is deaf and I was concerned if Lucas was in serious danger he will be a major risk. Lucas needs people to relay on and if you cannot hear anything. “ she was now speaking slowly to Ben, nearly patronisingly. “ - you may need support. “ 

“ This is discrimination! “ Callum was disgusted. “ my husband is perfectly capable of looking after our son and his deafness -“

“Sir please calm down. “ The nurse backed away widening her eyes and gesturing her hands to back him off. “ I am thinking of Lucas’s well fair. “ and her beeper saved her. “ I need to go. “ and she exited. 

Ben turned to Callum signing what the hell is going on.   
Callum signed everything. Ben collapsed onto the hospital chair defeated. 

“ All me. All me fault. “ He feels such a burden. He can’t even look after his own son. 

Callum rubbed his husband’s shoulder. Callum spoke into the phone. “ no you ain’t Ben. She’s just - not being understandable and discriminating ya. “ 

Ben didn’t communicate back. He lifted his arm over the edge of the crib and held his son’s small hand. 

Nobody is going force Ben to get support and accept the is incapable of looking after his own child.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #10 - Callum organises a mother’s day for Ben,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For B4llum x

“ HAPPY MOTHERS DAY DADDY!!! “ 

Ughhh. “Stop bein moody dad. “ Lexi jumped onto the double bed as well. Thor jumped onto the bed landing on Ben’s legs and crawled up the bed like a spider. 

“ ‘ello Baby. “ Ben sleepily hugged his 4 year old son and pressed a kiss to the side of his cheek. 

“ It’s Mother’s Day Daddy! “ 

“ And Dad is bringing you your presents and shi-“

“ Language! “ Ben butted in very quickly. 

“ wot was lex-I gunna day daddy? “ Thor innocuously asked, whilst biting his thumb. 

Ben brushed his fingers through the toddlers hair. “ nothin to worry bout sweetheart. “ 

“ One greasy breakfast for our daddy or well - mummy. “ Callum brought up the try of food with some flowers in the pit of his arm. 

“ Happy Mother’s Day darlin. “ Callum pecked his husband on the lips and helped him sit up properly. 

“ Awe wow - Thanks it looks amazing. “ Looking at the heart shaped fried eggs and how Callum has made a full English look 5stars ( and it is when it’s done correctly ). 

“ Can I have your toast daddy?” Thor bluntly asked. 

“ Go in then. “ And he took a buttery slice. 

“ ere is your card and flowers. “ Callum handed them to his husband. 

“ they costed £6 all together so you better be pleased with them. “ Lexi drained the happiness. 

“ oi lex, have a heart. “ 

“ yeh lex-I! “ Thor added whilst munching on his dad’s toast. 

Ben tickled his daughters chin and grinned. “ Yew gettin ya dad’s fun personality. “ 

“ god help us! “ Callum muttered which earned a slap from Ben. 

Ben teared up at the message inside the card - 

To dad, 

You are the best daddy/mummy in the whole wide world and I am thankful I have two daddies and also a mummy becos I see you two as both! I love you to the stars and back to planet earth! 

And Lexie’s side of the card wrote -

I love you dad, suppose you ain’t that bad but daddy Callum is better. xx

“ thanks...lex. “ Ben bitterly smiled but all of them knew he was fond upon his daughters message. 

Thor was getting impatient and shoved the deep red roses into Ben’s chest. “ Do you like them mummy? “ 

“ of course I do baby! They’re beautiful “

“ I was thinkin we can all go to the park together! “ Thor seemed it was the most exciting and genius plan in the universe.” We could have a picnic and play catch together! “ 

The three older humans all chuckled. “ that is the most best idea you’ve had darlin. “ Ben tucked the boys hair behind his ear. 

“ and we can buy some ice creams?” Callum hinted. 

Gasped. “ THE MASSIVE TWIRLS ONES! “ 

“ Yeh! “ 

“ YEHHH! “ Thor ran off to his room to get changed. 

“ do we have too?” Lexi deadpanned. 

“ Yes. Come on misses , you used love a good picnic with your old dads when you was younger. “ Ben smothered her into a hug. 

“ Hmm suppose I still do. “ the young teenager teased. 

“ Right go on then. Get dressed. “ and she also went off into the direction of her bedroom. 

Callum sat beside Ben and kissed him sound-fully. “ Do you like these so far? “ 

“ It’s the best. “ Ben truthfully said. “ All of us is all I need. “ Ben rested his and Callum’s hands onto his bump. 

“ The mother of our children. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbf my heart isn’t exactly in writing in the moment and I think I need a break. I’ll carry on posting the already done prompts but I need a step back. 
> 
> For this prompt, i didnt want to do a massive dramatic/angst event and I thought this is just them. Soft, fluff and family time. 
> 
> I hope ppl liked this?


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #11 - Cal, Ben & Stuart all get locked in the bedroom ( of the flat ) with a heavily pregnant Callum. Who is going to strangle both Ben& Stuart for their bickering but Callum goes into labour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Betty x

“ Stuart stop being a pillock and ‘elp! “ Ben snapped at his, unfortunately, brother in law. 

Ben & Callum are moving out today. The house that once belong to Chantelle & Grey now going to be theirs. 

“ I am ‘elping! You just need to calm the fuck down! “ Stuart huffed out a exhausted breath as he held the impossibly heavy brown box, full of kitchen wear. 

“ How can I calm down when I’m dealing with a -“

“ You two are arguing again? “ Callum tiredly stated the obvious, coming back into the living room sweating slightly.   
Ben immediately put down the kitchen chair and came to his fiancé, palming his forehead in protectiveness. 

“ Baby you supposed to be restin. “ 

“ I can’t just leave all this stuff to you two -“

“ Well it’s mainly been me -“Stuart couldn’t help himself at speaking up. 

Ben spun around and shot him the daggers. “ I ‘ave been ‘elping actually but me fiancé needs rest? I’ve been ‘elpin him?” 

Stuart rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically. “ you can’t always use ma brova as an excuse! “ 

“ It ain’t -“ 

“ Will both of you shut up! “ Snapped Callum. 

“ Sorry. “ Stuart did look guilty. He shuffled past them both and put the box into the car to drive to the new house. 

Ben ran his fingers through Callum’s brunette locks whilst kissing him contently. He placed a hand on the bump but immediately taking it away jean Callum tensed at the sensitivity. 

“ Sorry baby. “ 

Callum smiled tiredly. “ It’s Okay. I’m just gunna get some stuff from the bedroom. “ 

Ben carried on speaking not acknowledging the run up the stairs. “ But you need rest. The twins will -“ 

“are fine, they’re takin a bashin outta ma ribs. “ 

“ Well at least you ain’t been kidnapped this time. “ Jay replied to Callum’s reply. 

Ben didn’t look impressed. “ Err Callum was seriously ill after that! “ 

“ And you kissed it better - or technically, kissed me better till -“Callum rubbed along Ben’s chest. 

Jay groaned. “ Err no don’t need know your sex activity, cheers. “ 

“ Well Jay - gay sex is better than straight. “ Ben made the face of “ Eee sorry mate “ in a not so sorry manner. 

Callum splattered out a laugh.   
“ one hundred times better. “ 

“one hundred, thousand times better babe. “ Ben corrected his future husband’s mathematics. 

Callum hummed in a cute “ Shut up “ kind of way. He leant over and kissed him on the lips; with Jay still standing there avoiding any emotion but annoyance. 

“ Well I’m glad I ain’t got a girlfriend. I’m sick ‘n’ tired of romance and luv. “ 

“ Why only have the Grinch at Christmas when you ‘Ave him all year round and his name is Jay Brown? “ Ben came up with the sass. 

“ shurrup Ben. “ Jay walked to him and nudged his shoulder. He collected another sealed box and went back downstairs. 

“ And that means more work mister! You need get this off -“Callum prodded Ben’s sympathy belly. 

“ oi! I ain’t some pig! “ 

“ Well you certainly eat like one.” 

Ben pouted. “ Thought you luved me softness? “ wrapping his arms around Callum’s waist and making sure not to touch the outstretched pregnant bump. “ You also implied it makes ma look more humble & loving. “ 

“ you do baby - even when you was in your early twenties. “ Callum slowly kissed his lips. 

“ I’m still in ma twenties! Unlike some. “ 

“ Thanks for ruinin the mood. “ 

Ben giggled. 

“ Who knew Ben Mitchell would be giggling? “ Stuart mocked the Mitchell, coming back past them both and going straight to their bedroom. 

Ben and Callum pulled away and followed the bald man into their past bedroom. Stuart started moving a cabinet before frowning at the deep ish dent in the wall. 

“ how did that happen? “ 

“ ah, a trip down memory line. “ Callum muttered to himself. 

Ben, widely grinned more than happy to obligate to Stuart’s question. “ When I been knocking ya brother senseless. Especially, that final bang against the wall made ‘im pregnant. “ 

Disgusted. Horrified. “ I regret ever askin that question. “ Stuart regretted life choices. 

“ to be fair. You should’ve known Ben will come out with something like that. “ Callum defended his long term shag mate ( fiancé ). 

“ My future husband knows ma so well. “ Ben pecks his cheek. 

“...yeh can you just ‘elp me carry this to the car? “ Stuart irritatedly uttered. 

“ ooo. “ Ben mocked at the attitude off the older Highway. 

Basically, Stuart and Ben shuffled & moved the medium sized cabinet out of its home. To only have Stuart lose his grip drop it on his feet, fall backwards and knock the door handle off the door making it slam shut. 

“ you stupid fuckin idiot! “ Ben yelled. 

“ why’d you do that for! “ cried out Callum. 

“ ain’t like I did it maliciously! “ Defended Stuart. 

Ben angrily walked past him and started banging on the door. “ Jay! “ 

“ He’s on his lunch break. “ Stuart mumbled. 

“ so we’re stuck in ‘ere! “ Callum couldn’t believe it. 

“ With you? “ Ben wanted to end it all. “ Me and him “ directing to Callum. “ cant even waste time now! “ It gets better and better doesn’t it? 

“ will you stop thinkin’ bout sex for one SECOND!? “ Stuart couldn’t hack it anymore. 

“ This is all your fault! If you weren’t so big footed-!” 

Stuart’s eyebrows shot up. “ big footed? You ain’t -“ 

“ Stop it! “ Callum interjected.   
“ Just stop bickering and -ahhh!” The pregnant man doubled over clutching his stomach from the agonising pain. Ben leapt over to him. 

“ wha-what’s wrong? Is it the babies? “Ben sounded scared. 

“ I think they’re comin. “ Callum grounded out. 

“ What no! “ Stuart let out. “ We can’t get ya out. “ 

“ owww! “ Callum whined. Ben helped him to sit down on the, thankfully still there, desk chair. 

“ Just breath darlin. “ Ben cooled him down, rubbing his shoulders. 

Stuart checked his pockets and his face fell into disbelief. “ me phones in the kitchen. “   
It seemed to trigger Ben to remember his own but - no he hasn’t got his either. 

“ Ben it ‘urts. “ 

“ well yeh it’s meant to be -“Stuart started off before shutting up when Ben glared at him. 

“ You gotta stay calm or it’d coax them into gettin more stressed. “ 

“ Why the fuck did he ‘Ave to lock us in ‘ere?! “ Callum wasn’t in the mood to be nice. 

“ I. Did. It. By. Accident! “ 

“ You ain’t helpin matters! “ Ben told him. 

“ he started it! “ 

“ oh for fucks sake. “ Callum muttered or well, said out loud.   
Ben carried on rubbing Callum’s shoulders trying to un-intense him. 

“ You gotta wait sweetheart. We’re tryna get ‘elp now. “ 

Stuart stumbled over the collapsed bed and opened the window. “ Help! “ 

You cannot describe the look Ben shot at Stuart. It was just astonishing. 

30 minutes later. Callum was a whimpering, crying mess as the pains had became too severe for him to deal with. Ben was sweating to from the stress & pressure whilst Stuart was a lost ghost trying to be helpful. 

Thankfully, Jay came off his 35 minute lunch break and opened the door to chaos. 

“ Ring an ambulance jay! “ Ben spat out at his brother the nanosecond he opened the wooden door. 

“ O-right. “ Jay stuttered, stumbling to get his phone from his pocket and dialling the emergency services. “ They’ll be twenty minutes. “ 

“ I’ve ALREADY BEEN WAITING 35minutes! “ Callum wanted to scream yet his words came out into a high pitch voice. 

“ We know baby. “ Ben’s voice went soft again but a slight edge of stress could be heard.   
“ I’ll ‘Ave to drive ya to ‘ospital. “ 

“Nah no I can’t move -“Callum grimaced at the thought. 

“ We need to Callum. “ Stuart was stern. 

And for the first time today, Ben agreed with his pillock of a brother in law. “ We can’t make the babies wait any longer. “ 

Callum whimpered, he knows Ben is right. He shakily gets up holding Ben’s hand and his knees nearly buckle under the pain. 

“ Come on Baby. “ 

“ YOU TRY WALKING WHEN YOU’RE IN LABOUR! “ Callum yelled through the suffocation of being overwhelmed. 

Ben rubbed Callum’s back as all of the men walked out of the flat.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #12 - Anonymous- Callum spots Ben admiring his bump, non verbally speaking, Callum walks behind him and rests his hands on Ben’s 5month bump. Also could u add Ben being insecure/worried when the twins are born.   
> Mr&MrHighway-Mitchell - Ben finds his pregnancy the hardest with twins at 5months -3/5.   
> 4/5 - The babies start kicking for the first time & Ben immediately brings Callum’s hand to the bump. Who’s face lights up

Callum comes home from working downstairs and the flat was silent. Which was wasn’t exactly unusual occurrence.   
He walks past the bedroom & spots a dark shadow. The Highway man smiles to himself seeing his boyfriend admiring himself in the mirror with his hands on his 5 month old bump. 

Wordlessly, he walks behind him and slides his hands around the shorter man’s waist and places his own larger hands onto Ben’s. Ben’s heart seizes with affection & pulls his head back into the crook of Callum’s collarbone/neck. 

“ Beautiful you are. “ Callum kisses Ben. They carry on swaying softly in front of the narrow long mirror with their bodies interlocked. 

“It ‘urts Cal. “ Ben whines slightly. “ it’s a dull ache. “ 

Callum pouted slightly, carrying on with moving their hands around Ben’s bump. “ It’s only becos you ain’t used to it baby.” 

Ben hums, not exactly satisfied with the response. “ They feel really heavy. “ without thinking Callum brings them both to the their small double bed and lays out the pillows for Ben to lie on to he comfortable in.   
They carry on letting their senses feel the sensitive skin of the bump and Ben’s eyes light up feeling one of the twins kick. 

“ they’re moving! “ 

“ Are they actually?! “ Ben brings his boyfriends hand to the right bottom area of his tummy and feels the ripples of movement. 

“ oh my god - that’s amazing. “ Callum breaths out. 

“ That’s our baby. “ 

The movement stops. Slightly disappointed. Ben rests his head on Callum’s chest as they are both now lying down together. 

Ben can feel his slightly double chin and feels his heart break. “I’m I fat? “ 

“ what? No? “ 

“ I feel like I’ve gained loads of weight. “ 

“ you ain’t Ben, it’s supposed to ‘appen when you’re pregnant. “ 

A deep sigh. “ I just don’t want you seeing me differently. “ 

“ I see you the exactly same way. I luv you and me image I ‘ave of you will never change. “ 

“ you sure? “ Ben whispers, tugging Callum’s hand around his and pressed a kiss to the knuckles. 

“ Absolutely. “ 

But Ben still isn’t happy. “ Wot we goin do when the twins are born? There ain’t enough room here. “ 

“ I have savings, the captain who i saw as a dad - left me his will money. So I have enough to buy us a ‘ouse. “ 

“ really? “

“ hmm. “ 

“ but I can’t ask ya to buy us an ouse -“ 

“ You’ll be ‘elping too Ben. “ Callum chuckled. 

Ben nodded. “ I know, sorry I’m just worrying. “ 

“ you are allowed to be worried but we’ll have house snooping and then we can organise everything. “ Callum’s hands trail up Mitchell’s chest. “ But for few months we’ll ‘Ave to stay ‘ere. You know? “ 

“ I know. “ Murmured Ben. 

Callum pressed a kiss to the top of Ben’s head. “ us four and Lexi are going to be just fine. “ 

“ My little family. “


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #13 - Ben is in the nesting period of his pregnancy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Mr&MrHighway-Mitchell -prompt 1/5

Callum woke up to the Cockney sun shining into his face. He groaned to himself at the interruption. He then heard content humming coming from the kitchen and the soft sound of music too. 

Was Ben - cleaning? 

Callum put his hoodie and shorts on noticing that their bedroom was spotless. Did he wake up in some weird alternative universe?   
The bloke proceeded to walk into the rest of the flat to find Ben cleaning the kitchen. 

“ Where’s me boyfriend and who’s the man taken him away?” 

Ben stopped and turned to find Callum looking confused but a small smile on his face. “ You at the nesting period are yew? “ 

Ben shyly smirked, turning away from the counter and collecting the neatly piled of soft clothes of Callum’s. “ Maybe or maybe in practising at bein a good ‘usband. “ 

Callum brought his hand to cup Ben’s chin and pressed a fragile kiss to the dry lips. “ Beautiful. “ 

His pale cheeks turned a soft rosy red colour. “ Shut up. “ 

“ Nah. “ 

Ben scoffed, walking to the bedroom and putting the clothes in their rightful homes. Whilst Callum starts the breakfast. Ben lets himself have a non significant moment. Callum’s clothes are always so soft and fluffy to feel. If Ben brings the black hoodie to his nose and takes a deep breath in, inhaling the scent of his boyfriend. Nobody needs to know do they? 

“ Baby you ‘ad yewr brekkie!?” 

Mentally shaking himself out of his love sick trance. He calls back. “ No! “ and then carries on feeling Callum’s clothes. They remind him that he is loved, that he finally has somebody who loves all of him and will battle the devil. To keep him safe; without thinking, the pregnant man puts on the black fluffy hoodie and nearly melts at the silk sensation against his skin. 

“ You havin one of yew moments again? “ Callum announces from the door way making Ben jump. 

“ ‘ow long you been there for? “ Ben grumbles, closing the cabinet door and making the bed tidy again. 

“ Just walked in & looked like you was ‘bout to combust with fireworks. “ 

Ben frowned, making a face of denial. “ no I wasn’t. “ 

“ alright then you wasn’t. “ 

Ben doesn’t say anything. He slightly hurls the bed pillow against the others and gets out the most softest, mustard coloured blanket. He has ever seen. 

“ Ben its summer, you -“

“- I don’t give a shit. “ 

“.....”

“ Can we ‘Ave a day of stayin in together & watchin stuff whilst we cuddle with some soothing blankets? “ Slightly self conscious, he plays with his thumbs looking at anything but Highway. 

Callum barked out a low laugh.   
“ Soothing blankets? Wot are they therapeutic? “ 

Ben shrugged his shoulders backwards slightly. “ you ground ma. “ 

Callum’s mouth forms the shape of ‘ awe ‘. He takes 3 big steps and slides his arms around the shorter man’s waist and presses a dominant kiss to the forehead. 

“ I luv you Ben Mitchell. “ 

“ I luv you too. “


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #14 - Mr&MrHighway-Mitchell- prompt 2/5 -Ballum spend their first Father’s Day with their two new borns ( Charlotte & Finley ) 
> 
> CallumHighway❤️ - (Have 6kids), 7&8 on the way & cal loves referring Ben as the mother of their children ( Ben secretly loves it but pretends he doesn’t ).

“ Dad? “ Gracie comes into the her dad’s bedroom. Where Callum and Ben lay against the headboard with Charlotte & Finely on their own backs laying on Ben&Callum’s closed thighs. 

“ Yes darlin? “ Callum speaks up, gesturing for her to sit next to him. Gracie does, she is more closer to Callum than Ben.   
The 17year old tucks herself in her dad’s side & the older dad wraps his arm around her shoulder. 

“ This is your first Father’s Day as new parents. “ 

A ripple comes out of Ben’s throat which is a chuckle. “ It feels weird to be honest. “ 

“ a good weird? “ Callum questions, picking up Charlotte and resting the baby against his chest. 

“ Of course. “ Ben sincerely says. “ where’s the rest of our 8 children? “ 

“ Lexi is workin, Abi is at Jennifer’s ‘ouse, Tom & Ryan are playin’ footie, Alice & Lucy are in town sorting out somethin’. “ 

“ Nice to know they luv us by doin wot they want. “ 

Gacie chuckles, smirking. “ I shouldn’t say but I’m gunna say anyway becos dad taught us to not lie. “ gesturing to Callum. 

“ And your other dad said you sometimes need to lie. “ Ben added after her. 

“ Like that time you broke dad’s favourite jar? “ Gracie maliciously dropped her daddy in it. 

Callum gasps, turning to his husband. “ that was you?! “ 

“ sorry babe. It needed to go. “ 

“ It costed ma £14 pounds! “ 

“ and I gave us 4 kids for a apology! “ 

“ wow. Thanks dad. “ Gracie was not pleased. 

Callum snuggled his daughter into his side as a hug. “ Don’t let them know that! “ he placed his palms of his hands over her ears. 

“ Get off! “ Gracie giggled. 

“ What Are Alice & Lucy doin in London? “ Ben asked his 3rd to oldest child. 

“ Oh Yeh - “ She remembered the precious conversation. “ They are organisin’ something for ya both but it is a surprise. “ 

“ Hmm. “ Ben was suspicious. 

“ it’s all good I promise! “ 

“ ain’t like last time? When Alice accidentally stole off a punter in London? “ Callum used his dad voice. 

Shit. “ no. “ 

“ We better wait for the madness to commence. “ Ben muttered, before all three of them heaved at the smell.   
“ Finely needs changin’. “ 

“ and on that note - I’m goin’. “ Gracie hurled herself off the king sized bed and trotted off into her own room. 

“ Yeh bye baby. “ Callum also started to leave. 

“ wha -no! You can’t just -“

“ Our new born needs feedin babe. “ Callum smiled at the excuse, rocking Charlotte a against his skin. “ come on Charl, time for milky-boos. “ 

Ben huffed and started to prepare the task of unchanging Finely. “ I ‘ad 8 kids, I should be used to this. “ he told himself, feeling his stomach churn at the sight. 

-

All 9 children ( Lexi, Gracie, Alice, Lucy, Tom, Ryan & Charlotte ) are all in the large living room. At the long kitchen table with the very new born infant in her cot beside Tom. 

“ ‘ere is the mother of our children! “ Callum announces chirpily, taking Finely from him and putting the young Male beside his sister in the cot. 

Ben blushed, smiling self consciously as all his children were starring at him in utter awe at their romantic dads. 

“ Dad’s blushin like a girl! “   
Tom stated the obvious. 

“ Aw leave ‘im will ya, at least our dad’s are still in love unlike ya mates parents. “ Alice was brutal. 

“ oh here we go. “ Callum muttered, hearing this story for what feels like the trillionth time. 

“ He can’t ‘elp that his mum is a slapper -“

“ oi language! “ Ben told him off, as he helped his husband of 12years with the Sunday, lunch roast. 

“ and his dad is a Alki. “ 

“ Just becos his parents have difficulties don’t mean you can gossip bout them. “ Ben reasoned as he put the cooked carrots onto the wooden table. 

“ but you was talkin ‘bout Jessie bein a bitch at nursery? “ Lucy made Ben look like a hypocrite. 

“ And you was talkin bout yew boyfriend’s mates’s parents’s mates’s couple ‘bout their damaged marriage. “ Callum interjected, defended his husband and everyone involved. 

“ Let’s just call a truce and say everyone in this room is a hypocrite. Yeh? “ Ben finished the debate. 

“ Except for Charlotte & Finely! “ Lexi said out loud. 

“ Yeh thicko! “ Ryan bellowed and mumbled an apology when the infants stirred. 

“ Well at least I got a Merit in business and have a job unlike some people. “ 

“ I do have a job! “ Ryan cried. 

“ Doin shifts at your mates and then gettin boozed up ain’t a job Ryan. “ Callum popped his bubble. 

Ryan become a petulant child and crossed his arms over his chest not saying anything. 

When everyone had calmed down and all the food was still steaming away & laid out on the table. Callum raised his glass of lemonade whilst wrapping his arm around his husband’s shoulders. 

“ Today is our first Father’s Day as new parents do these two troublesomes. “ Grinned Highway-Mitchell. Ben didn’t like the attention and his cheeks got a little redder. “ and no words describe tha feelin that me husband, the mo’ther of ma children, has delivered new life just few days before fathers day. “ 

Ben squeezed Callum’s thigh in appreciation. 

“ And i have fallen deeper in luv with you Ben. “ He faced him. “ thank you for bringing all this children - even when they’re pain in the arse sometimes - into this world and for makin me the happiest man on Earth. “ 

“ You don’t have to thank me babe. “ Ben’s voice cracked with nerves and love. 

“ To raise our glasses to no more children! “ 

“ To no more children! “ The whole room echoed. 

All the humans started tucking into their food as Ben whispered into Callum’s ear. “ I secretly luv you callin’ ma the mother of our children. “ 

“ Well is true init. “ Callum drank a gulp full of his lemonade. “ the mother of our kids. You inspire me. “ 

Ben’s eyes watered. “ Stop bein manky. “ 

“ it’s true! “ Callum rubbed Ben’s thigh. “ You are an inspiration dirlin and you amaze ma every single day. “ 

Ben had a shy smile on his face. He instead, pressed his lips against Callum’s kissed him. 

“ oi oi are we gonna have number 10 on the way? “ Tom ruined the moment. 

“ shut up Tom. “


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #15 - Ben & Callum telling Stuart he will be an uncle. ( Ben is in early stages of pregnancy).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Ballum4life x

“ Stu? Can you come ‘ere for a sec? “ Callum called out for him. Both himself & Ben were waiting on the sofa to tell the older man in the house the news. To say both men were nervous is an understatement. 

“ Wot? “ Stuart appeared, standing 5 steps away from them. 

“ sit down, bloody ‘ell. “ 

The 41 year old grumbled at his brother’s annoyance and got the kitchen table chair to sit opposite them both. 

“ Well? “ 

Callum took a deep breath and nudged Ben to speak. “ go on then. “ he ushered him. 

Ben cleared his throat and shot a glare at his boyfriend. Stuart and him have never been besties and won’t ever be, but civil is the word. It still feels strange talking directly to him. 

“ You’re gunna be an uncle. “ 

Series of emotions crossed Stuart’s egg head face. “ You What? “ 

Callum looked awkward, taking his bottom lip in slightly as his eyes glanced at Ben and his hand squeezing his shorter boyfriend’s knee. 

“ you’re gunna be an uncle Stu. “ 

“ Your preggas? “ 

Callum bit a laugh. “No! Ben is tho. “ 

“ .........’ow long are you? “ 

“ month and 2 weeks. “ 

“ ...I’m goin be an uncle? “ He said again, unable to comprehend it. 

“ Yes, you bloody thick or somethikn? “ Snapped Ben. 

“ You should keep calm Ben - don’t cause your blood pressure to be ‘igh. “ Stuart sniped back, twice as hostile. 

This was not how Callum planned it. He thought it’d be okay, Happy & accepting. How naive of him. 

“ Will you two stop it for a minute? “ Callum rhetorically asked them. “ ain’t you ‘appy?” Directed at Stuart who shrugged. 

“ I’m not unhappy. “ 

Ben rubbed his forehead. “ I told you cal he’ll ruin it. “ 

“ I dunno wot you wanna me to say Ben? That I’m thrilled there’s gonna be a wailing kid in a confined flat? “ 

“ Who’d be your nephew or niece. “ Callum’s voice cold. 

“ And half Mitchell. “ Stuart muttered. 

Callum snapped. “ you know wot I am sick of you Stu! All me life I have supported ya when nobody else did and all I have received off yew is you being de -optimistic. I’m tired of it. “ 

“ I dunno wot dad would feel bout it. “ 

Ben’s face hardened. “ he ain’t goin know. “ 

“ well it’d be his grandchildren. “ 

“ do you not know he used to be a child beater? “ Callum hurled the words at Stuart. “ but of course you left when you was old enough & left me with ‘im.” Bitter. 

“ oi, I ‘elped cha the best I could Callum -“ 

“ yet you still fucked off didn’t ya? “ 

Stuart became regretful. “ Look I’m sorry Yeh? Of course I’m ‘appy im goin be an uncle. “ 

“ Dad ain’t goin know. “ Callum told him, no argument about it. 

“ He won’t know from ma. “ 

Silence. “ And you’re goin keep quiet as well, we just wanted to tell you becos your me family. “ 

“ wot about the carters? “ 

“ they already know. “ 

Stuart scoffed. “ cheers. Last to know. “ 

“ don’t be like that Stu. “ Callum used the apologetic tone. 

Sigh. “ I’m happy for you both. I’m sure you’ll be brilliant parents. “ 

“ thanks. “ Ben muttered. 

Callum got up and hugged him before the Highway lad announced he was leaving to go to a job. The flat only had Highway & Mitchell in it and Ben exclaimed his opinions known. 

“ your brotha is a tosser. “ 

“ I know he can be difficult-“

“ you don’t say? “ 

“ - but he’s blood related. I need him even if I want to kill him. “ 

Ben pouted slightly, tucking himself into his boyfriend’s side and kissed his neck. “ i understand baby I do but wot he said was uncalled for. “ 

“ There’s no excuse for it but -“ Callum shifted and started pressing kisses down Ben’s neck. “ Flat is empty. Just us two ‘ere. “ 

Ben absentmindedly wrapped his legs around Callum’s ribs and pressed up into the kiss. “ Wonder what we’ll do. “ 

“ I think we should - carry -oh! “   
Moaned Callum, interrupting himself when Ben slid his hands into the front of Callum’s jeans. 

“ Shurrp and kiss me. “


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #16 - Ballum’s move into their new home (1 Albert Square ) is extremely stressful for 8’n’ half pregnant Ben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Ballumobsessed5 x

“ don’t panic. “ Callum starts off. 

“ what is it now?! “ Ben snapped with a whine. 

“ The van has broken down. “ 

“ WHAT! That has costed us 2 hundred quid for it to break down! “ 

Callum winced, then placing his hands on his boyfriend’s shoulders and keeping him calm. “ it’s gunna be okay baby, Stu is fixing the tyre as we speak. “ 

Deep sigh. “ I don’t want anything else to be fucked up. “ 

“ there ain’t babe. “ 

-

Once Ben and Callum have unpacked everything and all the inside decor was completed. It was liveable. 

“ you want a tea babe? “ Callum asked. 

“ yeh please - “ Ben smiled tiredly, from the black sofa with his hands on his bump calming himself down. “ You know you’d be an incredible ‘usband one day. 

Callum blushed at the compliment and carried on making their teas. “ And you two babe - but I ‘ope we will get wedded. “ as he turned on the water. Only, luck wasn’t on his side today. Nothing happened.

“ err Ben. “ 

“ ohh no wot? “ irrupted ben. 

“ No water. “ 

“as well as no heating?! “ 

“ I’ll ring the water company now. “ 

“ This is the worst day ever. “ 

Callum walked back to him and pressed a kiss to Ben’s forehead. “ everything will sort itself out babe. “ 

“ We’re goin to mums and staying there. “ Demanded Ben. 

Callum didn’t add that it is a Saturday and they won’t be able to get the water by Monday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did say it was short x 
> 
> Side note - I hope people are liking these Mpreg chapters? But looking at the statistics for this fic, it seems it isn’t so likeable?


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #17 - Ben wants a baby with Callum and after a few unsuccessful tries. He finally gets pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Anonymous x

Ben’s childhood was shit. His mum faking her own death, Phil being Phil. The feeling of never being enough. Then turning to an adolescent. He was stealing before he was 13 and become known to the criminal world by the age of 16.   
All he has ever known illegal dealings and hateful words. 

Ben has always wanted to feel loved, and have a family where he could teach his children. That forcing yourself to be something you’re not, can fuck you up. 

Which is why Ben wants to start a family with Callum. Whom has experienced the similar situations as Ben. He gets him and vice versa. 

Ben is nervous, he really wants Callum to feel the same about trying for a baby. But what will they do if Callum has different opinions about family? Does Callum still want Ben after years of marriage. 

“ Babe I’m back - you ‘ere?! “ Calls out Callum. 

Ben comes from the bedroom and smiled sweetly at his husband. He presses couple of kisses to Callum’s mouth & cheek. 

“ ‘ow was the restaurant? “ 

“ busy, stressful and I’ve got leftovers! “ Callum chirpily announces with the medium sized bag in his hand. He gets the plates out as Ben stands back trying to be normal. 

“ It’s Thi, which I know you don’t like but there’s also noodles and prawns too. “ Carried on talking, only noticing the lack of talking from Ben. “ you okay babe? “ Callum asked him, taken on edge. He cups Mr Mitchell’s scruffy jaw. 

“ y-yeh nowt bad but I want us to talk?” it comes out more like a question. 

“ ‘bout wot? “ 

“ Discuss it during dinner - don’t wanna waste our freebies. “ Grinned Ben, moving away from the kitten touch and unpacking the containers.

Since the food was plated and cold beers chilling on to the coffee table. Ben decided this is the moment. “ I’m ready to talk to ya. “ 

“ hmm. “ Callum knowledge, with his mouth full of food. Ben placed his hand on his husbands thigh as comfort for the both of them. 

“ I want us to try for a baby. “ 

Silence. “ You sure? “ 

Ben nods confidently. “ I’m ready to carry ya babies. I want us to start a family together. “ 

Callum’s eyes glistened. “ And you are one hundred percent sure? “ 

Ben placed their plates onto the table and grabbed both of Callum’s hands into his own. “ I want your children Mr Mitchell. “ 

“ And you decided to leave it till we’re eating our dinner? “ Callum was putting his plate down and then Ben’s. “ We could’ve been Baby makin by now if you didn’t take your sweet time stressing’. “ he straddled Ben’s thighs, pushing his chest against his husbands. 

“ I’m gunna make you full both ends with my cum. “ Teeth grazed along Ben’s earlobe, Callum ripped apart Ben’s shirt. 

“ Mmm kinky. “ 

“ You ain’t gunna be talkative when I’m done with yew. “ Callum growled, pushing his tongue into the other man’s moist mouth. Teeth clashed together with the tough muscles tangling together like magnets. 

“ Bedroom. “ Breathed out Callum, practically dragging his husband to the bed and dropping him on the mattress. Like a blur, Callum was straddling Ben’s legs and what felt like a flash - Ben’s legs was hooked around Highways slim waist with ankles joint together. 

“ Make me pregnant. “ 

Callum lubed his long, hard cock up and put the mushroom tip into Ben’s entrance. The muscle was already begging to be fucked and if that sight alone didn’t make Callum want to come. Seeing his husbands red cheeked sweaty face moan and whine beneath him, certainly will. 

“ Relax baby. “ Callum rubbed hard against Ben’s tail of the spinal cord. 

“ just want you to fuck me. “ Moaned out Ben, pushing his legs into the waist forcing Callum to ride his rocket cock. 

Callum slowly pushed himself in, his long fingers digging into Ben’s hips as he slowly moved onwards and backwards. 

“ Fucking sexy you are. “ Groaned out Callum. “ never seen a man look this magnificent in me life. “ a dark red circle left on Ben’s flushed skin. 

Ben panted, his hips lifting up from the bed rocking them against Callum’s stomach.   
“ F-fuck me! “ 

“ What are the special words darlin? “ 

“Fuck me please, fuck - I’ll do anything you want! “ Ben screamed out. 

And that’s all Callum needed to hear. He rammed himself into Ben’s hole and fucked him senseless. 

-

Callum couldn’t help but let his foot tap on the floor anxiously waiting for his husband to tell him the verdict. They have been shagging constantly for the past 5 days now and this is the first pregnancy test Ben is doing. 

“ well? “ Hopeful. 

“ Negative. “ Ben sighed. 

“ Well we just need keep tryin’.” Callum said in encouragement. He rubbed Ben’s biceps. 

“ what if it don’t work? “ Ben whimpered, he feels like a rigjt failure. He can’t even get pregnant properly. 

“ Then we seek options darlin. Don’t lose ‘ope. “ A fragile peck to the lips. 

“ Love you. “ Pouted Ben, resting his head against Callum’s chest and wrapping his smaller limbs around Cal’s waist. 

“ I will get you pregnant. “ 

A small chuckle escaped Ben’s lips. “ I like the determination cal. “ 

Callum knew his husband & he knew Ben was making snarky jokes to cover his pain.   
He brought the scruffy jaw upwards and Ben’s deceased lightness in his eyes stared into his face. 

“ we will get our family. “ 

-

3 weeks of sex. 21 days of filling Ben up like a 99 Flake cone.   
Ben is sore from the amount of sex they are having. It hurts to sit but he is addicted to the feel of Callum in his anal from the night before. 

And he is also trying another pregnancy test. 

“ whatever the outcome - I love you and we’ll sort something out okay? “ Assured his husband, hands on his shoulders and that smile always keeping him collected and grounded. 

15 minutes later. 

“ I’m pregnant! “ 

Callum gasped, shooting up from the sofa and taking a look at the pregnancy stick. Positive. 

“ oh my god -“ Callum smothered Ben in a hug and then nanoseconds later kissin every part of Ben’s face. 

“ We’re having a baby! “ Callum cried out in disbelief. 

“ we’re having a baby. “ Ben echoed, in shock. 

They are finally getting their little family!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #18 - Ben hides from everybody that he is pregnant- even from Callum - the reason being, he REALLY doesn’t want Phil knowing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Anonymous x

Being 15 years old was okay. If you was a straight, girl obsessed bloke. Ben was neither of those two things, no, he was a closeted gay & Callum Highway obsessed whilst carrying their child. 

There was a house party 2 months ago at Lola’s house and practically the whole year were invited. Ben wasn’t going to go but since hearing that Callum ( his secret crush of 4 years - or more in love with ) was attending. Ben obviously accepted the invite! Only, he was a shy kid, Ben was, Phil Mitchell made him feel like scum and he never felt like he fit into the community. Now that is how Callum fits in. Callum Highway was one of the confident ones in year 10. Who always got up to mischief & was proper clever. 

He was also openly gay. 

Ben wouldn’t have thought the most popular ( and fittest ) boy would clash his eyes on Ben. To even sleep with him? It is still driving Ben wild like the waterfalls gushing down a forest. Now Ben Mitchell is pregnant, with Callum’s baby, 2 months along and is petrified. 

“ Son! Come down ‘ere now! “ 

Ben sighed heavily, pausing the movie “ Hannah Montana “ and put on his baggy hoodie. “ Wot do you want? “ The teenager bluntly asked when he got to the living room. 

“ Don’t speak to me like that son, where’s your respect? “ Phil seethed. 

“ Phil lay off the lad would you?” Billy responded to the older Mitchell. But Phil only scoffed in his direction and went back to his closeted gay son ( and if he knew. Ben would be dust by now ). 

“ You bein’ naughty in sch’ool again ain’t cha? “ 

“ I ain’t done nowt dad. “ 

“ Then why do I get a phone call from yew ‘ead of ‘ouse sayin you was dolly daydreaming in your lessons? “ 

Ben shifted on his feet and gulped thickly. Another con of sleeping with your crush ( lover ). They are constantly in your mind day and night. 

“ I weren’t. “ he pathetically lied. 

The bald headed man sighed heavily, tired of his bullshit. “ you need get your head together lad. You ‘ave GCSE’s next year. “ 

“ yeh I know dad but I don’t need them. I’m joining the family business. “ 

Phil barked a laugh at him. “ With your delicate fingers? No chance, I don’t want your poncy arse in there - you don’t even know your way from a engine to the back end of a car. “ 

Ben’s head tipped forward, becoming angry. “ you know I’m a good mechanic. Just becos I fucked up -“

“ You earn my respect. “ 

And he hasn’t got respect for him now? Ben got his jacket and walked out of the house. His feet taking him to the park bench. Why can’t he just be the son Phil wants of him? A failure.   
Don’t get him started on underage sex & getting up the duff at 15 too. 

“ Penny for your thoughts? “ a voice spoke behind him. Ben turned around and felt his heart skip a beat. 

“ Just me Dad bein a twat. “ 

Callum sat next to him and huffed a laugh. “ At least you get to see yew dad - mines in prison. “ 

Ben tried to level out his breathing. But with Callum’s thigh toughing his. “ Why’s that again? “ nosy fucker. 

“ He beat up ma didn’t he. He don’t like puffs. “ 

Ben blinked in sadness. The vulnerability Callum is holding is like looking in a mirror. “ I’m sorry.” He rested his hand on-top of Callum’s thigh. 

“ it’s okay. “ Callum shrugged it off and also trying to ignore the beat in his chest. “ I need talk to ya Ben. “ 

“ ‘bout wot? “ 

“ You know what. “ He flatly said. “ 2 months ago we had sex and you’ve been avoiding ma. “ 

“ no I ain’t. “ Ben tried to shift away only Callum grabbed hold of his arm. 

“ you feel that? “ Callum rhetorically questioned, holding their hands. “ You feel our hearts beating together rapidly?”

“ I ain’t like you. “ Ben whispered, denial. 

“ You weren’t sayin that couple months ago - and if that bulge goes past anything. “ he points to Ben’s lumped up crotch. Who crossed his left leg over his right own. 

“ we can’t be anything cal. “ 

“ We can! “ The 15 year old said in desperation. “ I know you ‘ave a crush on ma. “ 

Ben’s cheeks betrayed him.   
“ thought you didn’t even notice me. “ 

“ I always did Ben, I get you. “ 

“ I’m pregnant with your baby. “ Ben let slip. 

“ what? “ 

“ WHAT?! “ Phil screeched. 

Both adolescents jumped like a cat and stared at the redding man who looked like he was about to rip their heads off. 

In a flash. Phil dragged Ben off the bunch ignoring his sons yelps as his skin was tearing with redness from the roughness. 

“ I ain’t havin a puff in ma ‘ouse with a freak of a baby. “ 

And the last thing he saw was Callum watching helplessly with tears building up in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After seeing some stuff on Twitter ( about this EE page being wank becos of the Mpreg fics/sexy time fics ). Ive decided to post the last of my chapters on this Mpreg fic becos I feel disheartened.   
> Ballum Twitter ( overall ) is fucking toxic and I don’t understand why people need to make others feel small & stupid for posting what they thought was okay. Yeh it may not be your cup of tea but why make someone feel stupid? They might not have meant to make someone upset. But im sorry that not all writers can be up to your talented standard and can’t produce something so fucking ‘ godlike work ‘ that everyone loves and have so much angst it makes u ill.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #19 - Ben & Callum are best mates. One night they get really drunk & sleep together and now Ben is 3 months pregnant. Will Callum tell Whitney or will he stay in the closet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For AnonymouslyAddictedToBallum x
> 
> ——-
> 
> This will be the final chapter of this fic. However, after some consideration, I have decided to continue writing Mpreg. But i will be gifting the prompts instead and not tagging/adding the EE fandom. Meaning it is won’t be found on the Ballum AO3 site.   
> The reason is I don’t want to annoy people with Mpreg Ballum. 
> 
> Also, I felt bad if people love ( even if it’s a small percentage of people) my Mpregs. Now I stopped i don’t want to make my readers sad/disappointed. 
> 
> So yeh. I’ve left my Mpreg prompt box open and i’ll gift the fics to them instead of this chaptered fic.   
> I hope I have made everything clear and not confused ppl

Ben is in love with Callum. Callum is in love with Ben. Callum is with Whitney whilst thinking of cock and Ben. 

“ Come ‘ere Cal. “ Slurred Ben, reaching for his best mates hand in his bedroom. 

“ You need go to sleep Ben. “ Callum softy ordered him, trying to ignore the heat under his clothes. 

“ I really want you. “ 

“ I’m ‘ere. “ 

Ben looked frustrated, sloppily going on his knees and cupping Callum’s jaw. “ I know you luv me. “ 

Callum gulped, blushing. “ I - I can’t ben. “ 

“ You get me. “ Ben whispered.   
“ We can keep it a secret. Till you’re ready. “ 

“ And what if I won’t ever be ready? “ 

Ben didn’t reply. He leant forward and pressed his lips against Callum’s before pulling away looking deep into his mates eyes. Callum couldn’t think, that simple kiss meant everything. He felt things he never felt with his girlfriend. 

Callum slowly draped his long arms around Ben’s shoulders and sound fully kissed him back. Their tongues clashed with the taste of bitter whiskey.   
The kiss wasn’t soft like Whitney, it wasn’t gentle and soft lips. Callum became addicted to the rough feel of Ben’s scruffy beard, dry but plump lips and the muscline body made Callum more hard than he liked to admit. 

Callum pushed Ben down on the bed laying between his legs slowly rocking up towards Ben’s clothed hole. “ wait - wait are you sure cal? “ Ben quietly said, he wanted this, he wanted Callum to fuck him. 

“ Yeh - Yeh I do. Just - carry on kissing me. “ 

“ Moody. “ Ben grinned into the kiss and they both started taking their clothes off. The party long forgotten and Whitney wasn’t even a thought. 

-

*The next day* 

Callum got up from the sofa and answered the buzzer. “ who is it? “ even his voice has lost its usual lightness. 

“ Me. “ 

Callum’s heart sped up. “ Come up. “ from then to Callum moving back to the couch. He didn’t even realise Ben was sitting beside him. 

“ You been overthinkin ain’t you? “ 

“ how can I not Ben?! I’ve cheated on Whit. “ 

“ You’ve been cheating on yourself Callum. “ Ben bluntly told the truth. “ you need to realise you’re gay. “ he added in a softer tone. 

“ But dad, Stu - the army. I can’t. “ Callum whimpered, rubbing his forehead with his two fingers. 

Ben rested his smaller hand on top of Highways shoulder. “ Is keeping a lie easier than admiring the truth? “ 

“ it has to be. “ Callum looked at Ben with his eyes as his head was still low. 

“ You are hurting Whitney. “ 

“ I know Ben! Okay? I fucking know I’m hurtin her but I can’t do anything! “ 

“ Tell her! “ Ben stood up as well. 

“ I can’t be gay! It was beaten out of me by me dad. “ 

Ben looked sad. “ Callum, I love you okay? I love you too much and if I have to wait a lifetime for you. I will. “ 

Tears built up in Callum’s eyes. “ don’t do that to yourself. “ Ben walked to him and hugged him whilst still watching Callum’s face. 

“ I have loved you since we was 15. I will never stop loving you. “ 

“ why. Why do you have to do this to me? “ There was no heat against his words. It was utter defeat. 

“ Because I love you. Last night showed it too. “ 

Callum absentmindedly stroked the back of Ben’s head. “ I cant get you outta of me head. “ 

Ben rested his palm against his lovers heart. “ Just be you & me against the world. Let’s just - keep us a secret. “ 

Their foreheads rested against each other. “ I wish I was stronger. “ 

“ I wish life didn’t hurt you so much. “ 

-  
*3 months later * 

Since Callum cheated on Whitney. He & Ben have been having an affair, sneaking off to hotels far away from Walford making out they have jobs & promotions to do. When in fact they have been pretending they were a couple. Callum hates to admit but it is nice. It’s a relaxed feeling of not pretending to be something, just to be himself. Ben hasn’t pushed him on anything. He has been Callum’s rock. 

Now, they are in a hotel somewhere in Brighton. Callum is the top and kissing along Ben’s chest when the bottom Male stops him with a hand to the shoulder. 

“ St-stop I need tell you something. “ 

Callum pants slightly. “ wot is it?” He nervously asks. 

“ I’m 3 months gone. “ 

“ your - your pregnant? “ 

Ben nods his head against the fluffy pillow. “ It’s yours. I had a scan last week. “ 

Silence. 

“ Speak then. “ Ben is nervous, awkward. 

“ I’m goin be a dad? “ Callum is smiling now, even his eyes are brightening up. 

“ To a heathy girl. “ 

Callum gasps, lunching himself at Ben hugging the life out of him. “ We’re going to be parents! “ 

Ben pushes Callum off slightly. They take no notice of how they are completely naked and still in each other’s cum & sweat. 

“ You gunna tell her then? “ 

“ yeh. “ A nod. The older man takes Ben’s hand and presses a kiss to the knuckles. “ I don’t want to hide you anymore. “ 

“ that’s all I’ve ever wanted to hear. “ Ben confesses. Callum looks guilty but Ben quickly wipes that away and slides his tongue into his secret partners mouth. 

“ I am proud of you. “ 

“ You’ve been me rock for so long. “ Callum stokes Ben’s ear before moving his left hand and stroking Ben’s belly.   
“ I’ll be the best boyfriend & dad I can be. “ 

“ you’re already the best boyfriend I could ask for. Even in these circumstances. “ 

Callum chuckles against Ben’s neck. “ Thank you for making a new life. “ 

“ wasn’t just me Cal. “ Ben argues. “ takes two to tango. “ 

-

Callum dropped his over night bag onto the floor and felt dread. He doesn’t want to here with Whitney. He wants to be home, with Ben & their unborn child. 

“ ‘ello babe. “ Whitney smiled lovingly kissing her boyfriend. Callum smiled but it was forced. 

“ We need to talk. “ 

Whitney pulled away looking apprehensive. “ about wot? “ 

“ Us. “ she frowned but followed him to the centre of the living room. Callum was shaking. This is it. 

“ cheated on you. “ 

Red flow around Whitney’s eyes. “ who’s the slapper then?! “ 

“ It ain’t a female. “ 

“ You What? “ she barked. “ You been sleeping around with some bloke?! You ain’t gay Callum! “ 

“ I am whit. “ He told her self consciously. “ I’m gay. “ 

“ Well I’m fucking glad you realised that Callum! “ 

“ Please -“

“ Nah I ain’t takin that! Who is it? “ Dean screeched. 

“ Ben. Ben Mitchell. “ 

Whitney’s face fell as soon as she looked livid. “ Ben? “ calmly said. “ BEN! You cheated on me with him?! “ 

“ It just happened! “ 

“ things don’t just happen Callum! You don’t just fall in bed with somebody accidentally! “ 

“ I love him. “ Callum helplessly said. He knows that will only make a difference in Whitneys’s anger to worsen. 

“ How long have you loved him for? “ 

“ since we were 15. “ 

Whitney’s black eyebrows nearly hit the roof. “ 13 years! Thirteen bloody years! “ 

“ I couldn’t admit it! I was born to believe being gay was wrong! I can’t just leave it now Ben’s pregnant-“ Oh shit. Oh fucking shit. Big mouth. 

“ hes pregnant with your kid?” 

Callum swallowed thickly. “ I only knew since last week. “ 

“ I thought you were different. “ Whitney Dean broke down. “ I thought you loved me! I thought you were one of the good ones!”

“ I do love you! I just couldn’t keep lyin to me self! “ 

“ but you was fine with having an affair for months on end? “ 

“ It’s been hard for me too Whitney! “ 

She stormed out of the flat heading for the Vic too. Callum following. He caught eyes with Ben from across the market.   
“ She knows. “ Callum mouthed to him. Ben’s whole body relaxed with relief. Only he saw the torment in his soulmates face and stalked Callum and Whitney into the Cockney Pub. 

“ Hay everyone! “ Whitney shouted, taking central attention. 

“ Whitney please. “ Callum tried to stop her. He didn’t want to come out like this. 

“ Whitney just calm down. “ Ben followed on. 

“ what’s going on Halfway? “ Mick questioned. 

“ nothing mick. “ 

“ oh nothing he says!! “ Whitney laughed psychotically. 

Mo smirked into her drink. “ Lovers in paradise ay? “ 

“ Mo! “ Honey hissed. 

“ Sweet old Callum Highway ‘ere has been having an affair! “ 

The whole pub filled with gasps and shocked expressions. “ That wolly been playing naughty?! “ Ian muttered. 

“ With Ben of all people. “ 

“ Ben Mitchell? “ Linda frowned, unable to comprehend it. 

“ Yes Linda keep up! “ Whitney snapped at her. “ Your sweet Halfway has been sucking Ben off for months and got him pregnant. Ain’t that right Halfway? “ 

“ Can we just talk somewhere -“

“ SHUT YOUR MOUTH! “ Whitney lunched towards him and slapped his cheek bringing a red handprint to his face. 

“ oi get off him! “ Ben growled, yanking Callum away from her. 

“ Oh he speaks finally! “ The woman sneers. 

“ You don’t touch him. You ‘ave never dealt with struggling with your sexuality! do you understand how much he has been hurting! “ 

“ Oh poor him. “ Whitney mocked. “ It’s easy for him to say he’s gay. “ 

“ If it was easy I would’ve done it years ago! “ Callum defended himself. “ And you know what - I knew you’ll be angry but to be this fucking nasty? I’m glad we ain’t together. “ 

“ Callum -“ Mick was cut off. 

“ No! Don’t tell me that I’m bein harsh! Yeh maybe i shoulda said something sooner but none of yew realise wot I went through as a child! “ 

“ You should’ve told us Callum. “Linda said, in a pitiful tone. 

Callum weakly smiled but it didn’t fit the setting. “ I couldn’t. I grow up to stay in silence and never speak about how much I was struggling till Ben came along. He taught me to be me. “ 

Whitney looked sick. “ I can’t listen to this. “ 

Callum held onto Ben’s hand. “ We are together. We love each other and I’m sorry Whitney. I’m sorry that I’ve hurt you like this.” 

“ I hate you. “ Whitney slurred. 

“ I did love you. “ 

“ It wasn’t real. “ 

Callum’s eyes glistened with tears. “ I can’t ever say how much I’m sorry. “ 

“ Just go Callum. “ 

Looking like a sad puppy. He took Ben’s hand and both men walked out of the pub. Highway let Ben ingulf him into a hug and made their way to Ben’s mums house.


End file.
